Stained Crimson
by ShadowGirl017
Summary: Minda works for the highest bidder, a merciless killer. She is known only as the Crimson Gun and every human knows and fears her name. Caught and placed on trial, Commander Erwin is her only hope for survival, and she joins the Scouts in exchange for her life, being placed under Captain Levi. Minda is a exellent marksman but will she put a hole in the walls Levi is surrounded by?
1. Chapter 1: Crimson Guns

_Chapter Updated: 07/6/17_

data-p-id=8ffb932d287281c721dd5eb4e9442403,~Unknown location~

data-p-id=4d392bb7d961bfeb4be5d6615c176c8e,"NO NO PLEASE DONT KILL ME!"

data-p-id=12864f29dfe43526fc2df32927889348,I rolled my eyes as the fat merchant dog begs for his life. These assholes really need to learn their place and better understand I never abandon a job unless it's the only option available to me. This target is a huge arms smuggler, another trade I dabble in. So, with this job I get paid and take out some competition. And if I'm being honest, I'm lazy so the more that can get done in one outing the better. Miraculously, I'm still alive. Some people call taking easy jobs lazy, I call it survival I'm not stupid enough to take jobs I can't handle.

data-p-id=91c825900a24f186fd30a94dbc4c8b7f,The spineless merchant continued blabbering until I pistol whipped him to shut him up. I didn't feel like running from the MP tonight if he attracted attention.

data-p-id=2f6e39f129b3e6a3ed5770eca78d17b5,I pull the trigger and finish the job. I'd been paid in advance so there was no need to hunt down my pay check. Another thing I didn't want to deal with. I took off as I heard shouting in the distance using back alleys, I raced towards my bolt hole in Trost. The building is a large run-down house just enough shitty enough that it doesn't attract attention. I came in and hung up my black cloak. I flopped down in my chair and pulled out a rag and began to clean my guns.

data-p-id=c0dadaba0babd9e21af150af5e5ecbc1,This merchant dog had been a messy kill so my beloved guns were covered in blood. My 92 mm twin pistols had been in my possession for some time now. I often called them my crimson guns because they were constantly covered in blood, sometimes my own if a job went south as was often the case.

data-p-id=5e6f4a921e67af5a36f534bc3cbc4019,A door opened and I looked up to Charlie walk in. I found her on the streets as an orphan and took her in. She never went into combat, I forbid her to fight. The blood on my hands was more than enough. Instead she helped around the office, making tea and tracking down clients who tried to screw me, cleaning, as well as cooking the occasional meal from time to time.

data-p-id=e41f284bb7a14f35433832a5791c962d,I put my rag down and my guns away and looked at her to see why she was disturbing me.

data-p-id=26581a60b71b4dceeedf6f41592c4575,"Everything for today has been taken care of and there are no current job offers" Charlie said meekly, "your tea has also been prepared, ma'am."

data-p-id=f7b13a6ee601f3ce4d60ae103d3eaba3,I nodded "thank you Charlie" I reply. "Please bring me my tea."

data-p-id=c6f1f8dae27b0fd31ddff7d12998f57a,She bowed briefly and left. I have told her countless times the bow wasn't necessary but since she continued doing it something led me to believe she'd been taught that from a young age. Almost as if it has been beaten into her.

data-p-id=5e7e6be9d48643b3e3f0a727b7529a96,"Charlie" I called. A few minutes later she came in. It was late but I had to wait until the MP thinned their patrols of the area.

data-p-id=aa799554521bcf1da646b7cfa6551834,"Yes ma'am?" She was exhausted but I could not let her rest yet. I usually never call her after she gives the evening report but we were low on supplies and I needed her to come with me to help carry stuff back.

data-p-id=49d9d3768f75da4244bde0381c51fa55,"We need to go to the market for supplies Lesto should have everything we need." She stiffened. She didn't like going out it reminded her of when she lived on the streets, I remember those days, and I don't miss them. The only thing those memories are good for is a healthy dose of night terrors, and reminding me of the days when I was someone's bitch, unable to fend for myself.

data-p-id=8050762386037c856668d1063cfe5588,After a brief silence, she bowed "very well I shall go make a list of what we need." Once Charlie had gone I restocked my ammo supply and left my office and walked outside. Wearing my cloak with my hood up I watch a few drunk MP stagger through the streets. They were wasted enough they paid me no mind as they struggled to get where ever they were going.

data-p-id=2fc96af98a551a898fdc401b9bf2b5e9," _Disgusting_ " I though as I spit on the ground. Shortly after Charlie came outside with a piece of paper wearing a similar cloak to mine.

data-p-id=324e04a7ea3eda40189cd6d1a907fc2e,"The MP are really drunk tonight." She noted "we shouldn't have any problems unless one of 'em decides to pick a fight."

data-p-id=93755741afced5b444423e6096048dd6,I nodded as we began to move silently and quickly through the now dark and empty streets. Most stalls would be closed but I had told Lesto we would be coming tonight so he would still be open. data-p-id=4d52a418a7160cc6b0b283332882d7fd,We come into the market square and sure enough the only stall open is my favorite supplier.

data-p-id=c820c2fda20c86bf76a0c59b5943ebfe,I approach him leaving Charlie to hide in the shadows. I simply waltz into Lesto's home which was behind his stall. He follows and closes the door without a word.

data-p-id=44e5e01d57d585a1aeba73566cfbaa0a,I pull off my cloak revealing my black tube top just wide enough to cover the obvious, along with my insanely short shorts also raven in color with a red kerchief tied in a knot on the right side of my waist

data-p-id=303b3f22aa5da2bcc9474091ea22dd30,Lesto glanced me over to make sure I was the genuine article. For some unknown reason, I had many impostors. Which had their uses at times. Though why people want either life in prison or a date with a firing squad is beyond me.

data-p-id=490bb0c501f86520af60812048913761,I pulled the ribbon out of my hair as my long, thick black hair that began to run blue halfway down my back as if someone had dunked my hair in paint. Covering my right eye is a short piece of hair, the tips also blue. People believe I dyed my hair blue. I didn't. My hair has been this way since I was a child, when my brother dumped blue paint on my hair. So technically I didn't dye it. But it is dyed.

data-p-id=5701426b650444eba288903f98805997,Feeling satisfied I was the real deal Lesto offered me a chair and some tea I declined the latter and sat on the chair, straddling it and resting my arms on the back.

data-p-id=6340bad76822cb76c86881aa6ae84e37,"So, what can I do for you today my favorite client" I rolled my eyes but I couldn't deny I was his best customer.

data-p-id=ac6d058a1341bf493f555838b22ac19a,I handed him the list "just a few things I don't need a full restock right now." He looked the list over and stood up.

data-p-id=d94639ba86c072eb50cc829cd076d309,"Give me a few minutes to gather all this." He waved the list and left the room, shutting the door with a soft click. I rose and went over to the front door. I stuck my hand outside and signaled Charlie to come in.

data-p-id=dc8bac2b49c1ca06447ccedd2add3d1b,I heard a soft thud outside, the door opened and Charlie entered she walked over next to me as Lesto came back with the supplies I ordered. Charlie and I grabbed everything and we took off for our idea of home.

data-p-id=e9c31a9ec2ab3d7c1230fca3ffc302c2,"Take care Minda." Lesto said as we began leave. I turned and nodded offering a small smile. I had been doing business with him long enough he had taken to looking out for me.

data-p-id=23b2d54f6328237ef2fa69e6b781589d,By the time we got back to the house it was dawn. Having had no sleep I was exhausted so I told Charlie to call it a night.

 **000000000000000000000000**

 _A/N: For my readers who for some reason are still here; Yes, I am alive. I am working on the next few chapters but it's been a combination of life getting in my way and being indecisive with my story direction. Lucky for you guys I got a new laptop and can begin writing once again. That being said, I am going through my older chapters and fixing my crappy spelling and grammar as well as minor changed to the story itself. Noting that will change the context of the story I promise. I'd hate to make you guys reread._

 _For my new readers, welcome to my insanity. By all means stay for a while and leave a review. But be mindful that yelling at me that this story sucks which you are entitled to that opinion, please be more constructive and leave some advice as to what needs to be fixed. I'll just come out and say Levi is OCC and no I don't care. It fits my story. Other than that, please enjoy your stay and don't forget to fav and/or follow if you enjoy._

 _I will talk to you all later in the meantime please feel free to PM me!_

 _~Shadow_


	2. Chapter 2: Captured

So here I am sitting in a jail cell. I never thought this would happen. I sighed I was prepared to die, there was simply no other sentence for as many crimes as I've committed but the thing I felt guilty about was Charlie.

The MP had finally found our hideout I initiated the fail safe meaning the team would gather at a secondary location and set up a new base there.

While my team escaped I held the MP back and Charlie was killed in the cross fire. Being distracted by Charlies death the MP tackled me and knocked me out and I woke up in a cell.

When I finally came to I was greeted by intense interrogation, they were trying to get me to tell them where my team had gone. I gave them nothing and in return received a black eye and a broken tooth. I suppose I should be grateful I didn't get worse.

I knew my second in command Alexis would take over as if I wasn't coming back. Which In all reality I most likely won't. I'm glad the team escaped they didn't deserve Charlie's fate.

I flopped back down onto the bed not knowing what else to do. I sighed I didn't see in the point in a trial since they were going to kill me. Especially since I challenged them to when I was arrested.

I laughed at the memory knowing it could be my last good one. I'd suffered enough since childhood that death didn't seem so bad.

A door opening outside my cell brought me back to reality. I groaned it was probably another military dog here to harass me.

"If your here to beat the shit out of me could you make it quick." I called my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Tch." I heard a voice as two men came into view. I decided to sit up and see who was here, these weren't typical MP they would have starting hitting me by now.

What I saw instead were two men with the Wings of Freedom emblem on them. One was blonde I instantly knew was Commander Erwin of the Scouting Legion. With a chill down my spine I realized the other shorter man with raven hair was one I'd struggled to avoid for years. Levi Ackerman.

I raised my eyebrow at this. What the hell would the Scouts want with me?

Levi seemed amused by my confusion. "We aren't here to kill you brat."

I felt a vein pop in my head. "What the fuck did you call me?" I growled. Levi's face remained neutral but his eyes said he'd kill me if there weren't bars between us. Erwin cleared his throat, ending the fight before it began.

I returned my attention to the commander if he was here this was important, I had a feeling he wanted something from me.

"The Crimson Gun. Your name lives in infamy even the King fears you." I scoffed if this was a tactic to force me to drop my guard it was going south fast.

"Important men like yourselves don't make it a point to visit infamous criminals on death row. What is it you want?" I said.

"I wouldn't talk to the people who are trying to pull you off death row like that." Levi said harshly. This guy was making a point to piss me off. However what Levi said did change the game a bit. What concerned me was what they wanted in return.

"Humph." I replied "but you want something in return I'm guessing?" Erwin nodded confirming what I had already assumed.

"Yes we want you to join the scouts." This shocked me. What did they want with me? I was no good with swords,l and I had no idea what they wanted with an expert marksman.

"What do you want with a pro marksman like myself its not like I've shown any promise with a sword." Levi seemed annoyed I was asking questions rather then throwing myself at them, begging to let me join.

"That's the point I'm getting to." Erwin replied. "While it is true that traditonaly your skill set would be useless in the field, I have my own reasons for recruiting you. If anything to pull you off the chopping block. I have a feeling you'll be useful in more ways then one. We are also interested in how you get around this city with nothing but gloves and cable. Our top scientists has also taken an intrest in you."

"Damn shitty glasses." Levi muttered leaving me wondering who he was talking about.

I grinned "Art of the trade." Levi rolled his eyes.

"We need an answer." I grimaced but remain quiet for a moment, running my fingers over my left hand where my gloves should be.

"I just ask the charges against my company be dropped and I get to keep my equipment." I replied I knew it was a long shot but my team, my family didn't need to suffer anymore because of me.

"Keeping your equipment was already part of the deal and I will see what I can do about your team as we wanted to enlist them as well." Erwin said as he rose. My eyes followed his movements. "Your company is just as deadly as you." He neared the cell bars.

"So what do you say, this all goes out the window if you refuse." Levi said moving to stand beside Erwin.

I grinned a grin that I usually use when I smell profit in a deal. But this time it was because I finally saw light at the end of the tunnel. A chance to break free from this nightmare of a life and to know what freedom truly is.

"Very well." I replied. However my trial was still raising questions in my mind the biggest one being, What if the proposal the Scouts had planned failed and I was Condemned to death once again?

"One last thing." I said. Erwin paused. "My name is Minda."

A/N: hey guys this one had been updated as well I should have the rest up tonight enjoy! For my new readers welcome and leave some feedback (positive/ constructive if possible) all this editing is more or less my gift to you all (no matter what holiday you celebrate ) so sit back relax and enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3:Trial and Compromise

I was rudely rolled off my bed and put in handcuffs all the while being dragged out of my cell because I couldn't get my feet under me. After finally getting my feet under me it didn't really make a difference as they continued dragging me down the hallway I sighed and allowed myself to be dragged. If they weren't going to let me walk then I'm not going to bother.

After being dragged down what seemed like an endless hallway I was abruptly yanked to a stop along with a few curse words from me and a slap across the face from one of the officers escorting me.

The doors opened and they dragged me in, forced me to my knees and slammed a steel shaft into the floor to prevent my escape all the while I never stopped cursing until the leader of the MP himself, Nile Doc came in and slapped me across the face. In return I spit blood in his eye.

The judge finally began slamming his gavel down to prevent Nile from killing me. "Order that's enough Nile we need her alive."

I rolled my eyes but remained silent part of Erwin's strategy was for me to speak only when spoken to. I sighed, this couldn't be over fast enough.

"So we only know you as Crimson Gun as you refused to give up your real name." the judge began. "You understand your crimes sentence you to death." I nod.

"Yes Sir." I replied no emotion in my voice, I didn't need to make this any worse for myself. Nile stared at me in shock as if he thought the only things I knew were sarcasm and death. He wasn't wrong.

The judge shifted some papers then looked at Erwin. "I understand you have other plans for her besides execution?" the judge looked as if Erwin was crazy I don't blame him I had the same look when Erwin proposed this plan.

Nile's voice brought my mind back to the present from the day my fate changed.

"We will never allow this!"Nile was screaming "She deserves to die."

"Maybe your right." I said my voice sounded like I was already dying. "Maybe I do deserve to die after all I've done. However after everything I've seen in my life I'm honestly okay with that. I've seen the worst Humanity has to offer. I've been abused, raped you name it but if there's one thing I've learned in this life it's life is precious and for some reason I feel like I need to protect those lives instead of ending them."

I was silent, ending my speech, my voice a whisper I wasn't sure why I decided my story would make a difference but I might as well have my story told before I die, it's want my parents would have wanted.

Nile seemed to have lost whatever fire was under his ass. The judge finally relented.

"Erwin can you guarantee she won't go AWOL and once again become a public danger?"

"No one can make that guarantee." I thought. However Erwin looked very confident.

"No I cannot however she will be placed under captain Levi's supervision if she tries anything she will be executed on the spot.

"I'll keep that in mind." I thought. My chains were removed and I was allowed to stand. I twisted my back to crack it making some of the guards jump.

I grinned but didn't continue, I'd pushed my luck enough for one day.

While standing outside the courtroom a woman who smelled a mile away and had glasses practically falling off her face came running at me.

She wrapped me in a huge bear hug, spinning me around while laughing, is this the one Levi called shitty glasses? It seemed likely enough.

"What's she doing." I wheezed with what little breath I had.

"Let go of her shitty glasses." Levi's gruff voice said from behind me. She immediately released me from her iron grip.

"Jeeze where did find her." I asked as I rubbed my arms where the woman had been holding onto me. I rotated my arms to relive the pain in my arms, cracking my shoulders in the process. That seemingly crazy women continued to stare at me. I finally looked at Erwin for an explanation.

The women seemed to notice my confusion and quickly introduced herself. "My name is Zoe Hanji." she exclaimed excitedly "What's your name." She got very close to me almost enough to scare me.

"Um, Minda." I told her my real name because I didn't see the point in lying and besides I can't go on with people calling me by a name and a life I had left behind. I turned to Erwin "The only matter of business is finding my team, the fail safe I used moved them to our backup hideout/office which for their safety I have no knowledge of so it will take some doing."

He nodded "We have been following the recent killings and have a general idea of where they are however I will keep scouts in the area until we are sure." I yawned and stretched it had been a long day and and about a week since I had seen proper sleep. Before I knew it I was falling asleep in a carriage taking me to my new target range.

These guys also have no idea I pull the pranks of legend and have never been caught then again, there's a first time for everything

A/N: chapter 3 (updated) is out already I can"t believe it for those reading this if you enjoy please spread the word it would really help me out


	4. Chapter 4: Ambush

~Scouting Legion Headquarters~

It was very early morning but in my previous line of work early mornings meant bigger pay checks. But today it meant training and if I believe the rumors, a shitload of cleaning. I sighed before I started my company, back when I looked for honest work I was a maid for a merchant dog in Wall Sina so I was used to the work.

I sighed one of the few things I was enjoying about this is I would receive next to no training as the methods I used when Wall Maria fell clearly worked, Erwin saw no reason to try to change what wasn't getting me killed. I was also allowed to keep my outfit although, I think part of the reason was Levi said I'd look stupid in a normal Scout uniform.

I chuckled at that and went to eat, throwing on my cloak which now had a Wings of Freedom emblem on the back so I would be at least recognized as a Scout. I arrived to find the mess hall still wasn't ready to serve so I wandered outside.

I had been here about a week and everyone was either scared or hate me. I didn't blame them of course, especially since I'd broken up a fight my first day. That was a first, normally I was the one starting them.

I was brought back to the present by the sound of foot steps behind me. I turned to see Levi approaching me. He didn't seemed pissed so clearly he wasn't here to yell at me for something. A very rare occasion.

He stopped next to me. I turned to him to acknowledge his presence. "Something you need sir." I said. I yawned, no coffee was a bitch. I tried to cover it but very few things slipped past him.

"Go get your damn coffee brat." was all he said. I rolled my eyes as he spoke. Levi gave me a brief glare for it.

"Fine short stack." I replied as I began to return to the castle.

"Oi quit calling me that or I'll make you clean the whole castle." Levi called after me. I turned around and laughed. Levi's threats were falling on deaf ears.

"Sure whatever same as last time." I replied as I continued to walk back inside. Truth be told he had and will make me clean the whole castle. As much as that was an experience I would rather not repeat I knew he wouldn't make me do it. I'm still not sure what led me to believe that.

I arrived in the mess hall to see the new recruits had arrived. I'd been so busy trying to track down my team I wouldn't have noticed a earthquake. I grabbed some bread and coffee and returned to my room. I wasn't in the mood for dealing with other people, especially snot nosed brats. God I sounded like Levi.

As I continued to walk down the hall way I got this sneaking suspicion I was being watched. If there's one thing living on the streets had taught me it was my instincts were never wrong. shifting my coffee and bread into one hand I moved my free hand onto the hilt of one of my guns on my belt.

I slowed my walk slightly. It could simply be a Scout trying to scare me. Though, I'm not sure why they would try it again the last time they tried I put that poor guy in the infirmary. This time around however, I felt like I was being chased by a ghost from my past.

The footsteps behind me stopped suddenly. "Here we go." I whispered. My stalker charged. I whipped around and punched him in the face. When that hood fell away I had never felt more betrayed. "LESTO!" I shouted, surprised.

I was pissed at this point, partly because Lesto had betrayed me and because these dumb ass Scouts hadn't noticed him sneaking around. My team would have found him hours ago. I walked over to Lesto who was still on his back and put my heel on his throat causing him to squirm. I pulled out my one of my guns and pistol whipped him.

"Shut the fuck up." I growled at him. At this point a few scouts had heard the noise and ran off. To get help I was assuming. I wasn't sure what to do with him he had a rap sheet longer then mine they would kill him but chances were if he had found me, my team was next and I couldn't allow that.

Suddenly I felt arms around my waist yanking me away from Lesto. "Bastard let go of me." I yelled.

"Oi easy." I froze and put my gun away knowing who had a hold of me. However Levi didn't let go of me until Lesto had been taken away, smart man.

"Care to explain what that was?" Levi asked rather harshly. I leaned against the wall. I exhaled I never expected Lesto to betray me he had been one of the few people I trusted.

I began to walk to my room, my lost breakfast long forgotten. I paused "Not really." Levi grabbed my wrist. I turned to him surprised. I sighed in defeat. "Let's just say that I it will be awhile before I trust anyone again."

"I hope you have trust in me, Minda." Levi using my real name instead of calling me brat surprised me more then Lesto's attack. He let go of me and I began to walk away. I stopped and turned slightly.

"Perhaps I do." I said just loud enough for Levi to hear and walked down the hallway to my room.

A\N: thanks to everyone who has read this story please help me spread the word!


	5. Chapter 5: Target Practice

I woke up and groaned. I had to report to Section Commander Hanji who was if I believed the rumors, was bat shit crazy. I went down to the mess hall to grab some food and coffee. After I got my food and sat down she ran in.

"Where is she where is she." Hanji ran in screaming. I sighed and downed the rest of my coffee. I had a very strong feeling I was gonna need it. Just as I was about get up she spotted me. "Eek." Hanji squealed as she raced over to where I was sitting.

I sighed again this was going to be a very, very long day. The second I was on my feet Hanji was dragging me out of the mess hall and towards her lab, me cursing all the while. She finally stopped catching me off guard, as result I fell on my ass and as I fall I see the one person coming down the hallway that I prayed wouldn't see this.

"Enjoy your trip brat?" Levi asked. He could try to mask it all he wanted but there was evident amusement in his voice.

"Yes I did short stack." I replied the sarcasm rolling off my tongue. I got a kick in the ass from Levi as a reward. I cursed under my breath until Hanji hauled me to my feet.

"Levi you can beat her up later." Hanji chirped as she led me into her lab, leaving Levi in the hallway. I laughed and Hanji led me over to the cause which held what I was assuming held ammo. Sure enough that's what I found I looked at Hanji waiting for an explanation.

"We need to make sure your the marksman that the people have made you out to be." She explained. I looked at her, pretending to be hurt. "Oh don't give me that look you know your gonna enjoy this. How long has it been since you got back in the game?" She said nudging my shoulder.

I laughed. She was right it had been far too long. I hated when my guns grew cold from neglect. "Fine you have a point but personally do you really think this is necessary." I said as I pulled out my guns and began to clean and load them.

"Personally no." she replied. "But Erwin and the Judge both want confirmation your the marksman people have feared for years." Her voice grew soft as if she felt bad for doing this. I laughed as I pulled the slides on both guns.

"Let's do this." I said a huge grin growing on my face. Hanji's expression seemed to brighten when she discovered I was actually excited about this.

We walked outside well, I did Hanji ran and was trying to drag me along as well. Once we get to the clearing where Hanji had set up targets I see Erwin and Levi. "Ow son of a bitch Hanji will you stop dragging me I'm already going to have bruises from earlier." Once again she dropped me and I fell on my ass.

Levi had a clear look of amusement in his eyes. "What are you looking at short stack." I growled as I got to my feet for the second time today. Levi quickly lost his amusement.

"Watch your mouth or I'll make you clean my office." Levi replied. I snickered. Once again Levi's threats fell on deaf ears. Erwin silenced both of us with a glance.

"Let's get this started." Erwin said before Levi and I could continue. I shrugged.

"Fine." I replied pulling out my guns one of which Hanji stole out of my hand, much to my surprise. She immediately went over to a nearby table and took it apart, recording everything she saw. I sighed, I really shouldn't be surprised by this.

"Come on let's see what you can do, Crimson Gun." Levi was teasing me I knew that all too well however this time would be different. I flipped the gun I was still holding in my hand still looking at Levi, shot the target farthest from me, leaving a clean hole through the center.

I lowered my beloved Crimson Gun to my side I glanced at the target satisfied, when my gaze returned to the three officers in front of me they had all frozen. Even Hanji had stopped and was looking at me.

I smirked. "Happy now?" I said my gaze never leaving Levi.

Suddenly Hanji's arms were around me is a bear hug. I gasped for breath and the amusement returned to Levi's expression. "You think this is funny short stack?" I gasped.

"Yes actually I do." If I'd have enough breath I would've growled at him.

"Minda I knew you could to it." She let go of me and I turned to her confused. I knew they were doing this mostly to show the top brass they could put a leash on me and I would follow Commands. But I felt now, after the fact that there was something more to this.

Erwin noticed this and began to explain. "Minda we want to send you on a mission and we knew the shot you just pulled was your signature. We needed to know that your time here hasn't diminished your skill."

I was interested now. "What kind of mission?" I replied.

"We need you to do some investigating. We have reason to believe a business similar to your own has taken root. However that's not all. We also have reason to believe that they have been selling drugs, guns anything on the black market so to speak to the MP."

"There's a surprise." I replied. "I used to dabble in arms sales but gave it up if you were to look at for money there's not enough profit in it to be worth the trouble. However the drugs are worth more to a corrupt MP dog than anything else."

Erwin nodded. "I agree but the central government doesn't want and no offence intended another organization like yours running around."

I shrugged "It's fine If they haven't been around long that's when they typically slip up. If the MP are exposed people will focus on that and not you guys. It also gives me a chance to look for my team."

He nodded "One last thing Minda." I paused. "You have to take Levi with you."


	6. Chapter 6: Deseriè

I placed my last top in my bag for my mission with Levi. I sniffled slightly and rubbed my eyes, which were puffy from crying. It had been about two weeks since Charlie died and the guilt was still eating at me.

I closed my eyes and an image of a small girl flashed through my mind. I shook my head and the image dissappeared. I heard a knock at the door behind me.

"Who is it?" I called, the pain obvious in my voice as much as I tried to hide it.

"You know who." A familiar voice chimed in reply. I sighed and crossed the room to open the door. I wasn't really in the mood for dealing with Hanji but what could I do?

"Come on in Hanji." She refused to let me call her commander. We'd become quite close since she almost squeezed the life out of me after my trial. Her expression changed from one of joy to one of concern.

"Are you alright?" She asked me the worry seeping into her voice. I let out a shaky sigh, nothing got past Hanji.

"Honestly no, It's been almost two weeks since Charlie died and it's still bothering me." I replied, the tears threatening to fall once again. Hanji immediately drew me into a hug.

"Minda, losing people here is a regular occurrence, the pain never completely fades but it gets easier to deal with, I promise." She said gently as she released me.

I smiled. "Thanks Hanji." She smiled and ruffled my hair gently.

"Part of the reason her death affected me is because of my parents." I said as I resumed packing. Hanji gazed at me obviously curious.

I sighed it was about time I told someone this story.

"Part of the reason I became a killer is because my parents were in a similar line of work. They were dealers. Drugs, guns, you name it they smuggled it. One night one of the first times I ever went on a job it went south. It turned out our 'clients' were undercover MP as my parents tried to get me out of the area they were shot by a military dog and I barely escaped with my life. I was 10 at the time. I spent three years on the streets."

My voice softened. "I saw the worst humanity had to offer I was beaten by drunk officers every night. Raped more then once. After the last time I decided enough was enough and received my guns and outfits and my heeled boots from a black market dealer who had owed my parents a favor. For three years I built my team who quickly became like a family to me. They in turn helped me build my company and we began to make a profit. The rest you know."

Hanji simply drew me back into a hug "No one can hurt you anymore Minda, I'm always here for you just know that." She said, warmth in her voice.

"Thanks Hanji your like the sister I never had." She smiled and left, leaving me to my packing. Unbeknownst to me at the time, someone had been listening outside in the hallway.

I finished my packing and put my guns in their holsters at my waist, pulled on my knee high leather heeled boots on, and last but not least my leather finger-less gloves that help me keep a grip on my guns and the cables I used to fly around the city.

I smiled at the memories of flying through the cities at breakneck speeds, shooting MP dogs in midair.

A harsh pounding on my door pulled me back to the task at hand.

"Oi hurry up brat" Levi called harshly. I growled under my breath.

"I'm coming." I yelled back. I grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

~A few hours later~

Levi and I were sitting on a roof near what I believed was my team's new office. Night had fallen and Levi was getting pissed from sitting on a dirty roof all night.

It was nearly dawn and we had seen no movement. "Oi, how much longer are we gonna be here, it's filthy."

" Quit your bitching princess it's nearly dawn if this is where they are they should be returning soon." I replied. Levi walked over and slapped me across the head.

" I said watch your mouth." He sat down next to me.

"You know." Levi paused and I shifted to look at him. "I overheard you and shitty glasses before we left."

I could tell my eyes had widened. He shifted his gaze from the streets onto me. It felt as if he was searching my eyes for something.

"Is that so?" I replied my eyes not leaving his. Something felt right about this, that he knew my story and his eyes told me his was similar.

"Minda, that past will never leave you, but don't try to hide it, use it. To make you stronger." His voice faded. He shifted closer to me and put his arm around my sholders, pulling me close to him.

This suprised me and I blushed but Levi didn't seem to notice. I relaxed into him and exhaled. This felt good, it felt right.

"Thank you Levi." I said as both our gazes returned to the street. He didn't seem to care I had just used his name.

"Only call me Levi when we are alone." His voice was soft, warm. It almost felt as though he was calling me brat out of affection.

I sighed that little girl flashed through my mind again.

"Minda there's movement down there. I looked where he was pointing and saw what appeared to be 4 adults and a child going into a run down warehouse.

His arm returned to his side and we both stood "that's them." I whispered, Alexis has unbelievable hearing.

I laughed "Try to keep up" I said and jumped off the roof, Levi close behind he used his 3DMG and I my cables.

The cables I used were from 3DMG gear however I had a small retractor built into my gloves, to draw the cables back in. When I threw the cables I used my weight to propel myself foward.

We landed in front of the door and sure enough the door flew open. Alexis was about to punch me until she realized it who it was. Instead she embraced me in a tight hug.

"We missed you, boss." She said nearly in tears.

"You know why I'm here." I said as she let go of me.

"Yes boss we had a spy in the courtroom. We are ready to enlist if that's what you want." She said as noticed Levi standing beside me.

"Alexis this is Captain Levi." They both nodded to acknowledge each other.

She led me into our living/ meeting area. The room was large with a couch against one one wall, a dining table against another, and in the corner opposite those was a few boards and a table we used to work out job details.

Rose ran over to me first, she was the same age as me and the second to join our crew, Alexis being the first. Alice came over next wrapping me up in a huge bear hug. Finally Sam waved at me from the couch, not bothering to get up.

Finally a little girl ran into the room and over to me I picked her up, hugging her fondly "Hi baby did you miss mommy?"

She nodded excitedly and Levi came over to me raising an eyebrow.

"Levi, this is Deseriè, my daughter."


	7. Chapter 7: One Last Job

~Assassination HQ (Minda's hideout)~

Levi looked at me as if hell had frozen over.

Deseriè looked at Levi curiously, she wanted to know who he was. I shifted her so she was sitting on my hip she was only 3 but she was smart enough to pass for a 12 year old.

"Mommy who's that?" She asked pointing at Levi. I smiled she was smart enough there was no tricking her.

"This is Captain Levi, mommy's new boss." She looked at me then Levi in understanding. I couldn't help but smile again she made me so proud.

Levi was studying her and me both. "I see the resemblance." He commented.

I sat Deseriè on her feet and knelt down to her level. "Tell ya what why don't you go draw a picture for mommy's new room."

"Okay mommy." She said excitedly and ran off to do just that. I smiled as I watched her.

"How old is she?" Levi asked as we walked over to our planning table.

"Three. Since you know about my past you can imagine how I got pregnant with her." He nodded.

"Of course you know we have to tell Erwin." I nod.

" I was planning on her moving in with me when the team enlisted." We reach the edge of the table and Alexis stands at attention.

I nod to her "at ease." She relaxes and calls out to everyone else.

"We are gathering." She yells. The rest of the team comes in with Deseriè right behind them. As she gets closer to me I pick her up and balence her on my hip.

"Alright let's get started." I say. "Alexis you gathered the nessary intel I trust." She nods.

"Our target is a business similar to one we used to run. Guys this is our last job before we finally return to the world of light." She begins. All the girls appear as excited as I did when I left this life.

She points to the heart of the Trost district on a map placed on the table. "We believe they are located here the name of this business is unknown and frankly there's no point in finding out."

"The plan Alexis." I pressed her. Erwin would expect a report soon and I wanted to give him something.

"Here's our plan since the good captain here has 3DMG you and Captain Levi will head for the shipping docs here where we believe they are unloading the goods.

"Our intel tells us the MP are supposed to get a shipment of drugs tonight at midnight. They are about as small as us so their entire company should be there." She continues.

"Captain do we have permission to shoot to kill the company members at least?" Levi nods.

"Your only allowed to shoot the MP dogs if they shoot as us which is very likely." For some reason as we discuss the plan Deseriè has her eyes fixed on Levi.

I dismissed the rest of the team to their positions and I return to my room where I keep my ammo and gun cleaning supplies. Levi chose to followed me for some reason. He closed the door and turned to me.

"Somethin' you need?" I asked as I walked over to my closet opening it to find a small crate of ammo. I pulled out a few clips and put them in my belt.

"You seem too eager to get back in the game." He said as he leaned against the door.

I grew upset. "I'm not honestly I thought after my trial I'd never even see my own kid again." My voice grew soft.

"She's what keeps you going." He reasons.

"Was it that obvious Levi?" I reply with some bitterness. If he reconized that I hadn't called him Captain, he was ignoring it or choosing not to acknowledge it.

He pushes away from the door as I push my closet doors shut. I keep my hand to them, thinking.

Levi stops in front of me and lifts my chin gently with his hand.

This causes me to freeze. "What is it about you?" He murmurs, his lips growing closer to mine. "You actually make me worry when you're not within my eyesight. You distract me at every turn. Why is that?" His voice was gentle and full of emotion, very uncharacteristic of Levi.

I found myself unable to answer and had a very strong urge to press my lips to his.

Before I had the chance to do either there was a knock at the door. Levi released me and allowed me to answer the door. It opened it to see Rose telling me we were ready to begin as soon as Levi and I were in position. I nodded and thanked her.

After Rose had left to finish preperations I turned to Levi and grinned "Care to explain that." I teased. As he walked past me he slapped me across the back of the head.

"Oi-" I began to say but he cuts me off.

"We will finish this later brat" he said and walked outside.

~Downtown Trost~

Levi and I were standing on a roof overlooking the docks and sure enough the goods were there but no delivery boys.

I sighed this wouldn't be the first time we'd been given false intel.

"Pacience." Levi spoke softy as to not give us away.

I huffed out a breath. "Where was yours when we were sitting on a roof scouting for my team?" I countered.

Levi rolled his eyes in irritation. Suddenly we both saw some MP walk up to the crates. We shifted into position. If the delivery boys weren't our target we would leave them be. We didn't have time to play fetch with MP dogs.

I looked over to see Alexis giving us the signal. Our targets were here. "Let's roll." I whispered. Levi and I jumped in perfect sync, landing in front of the MP.

Both of my beloved guns hit my hands as soon as my feet hit the ground. To a point I missed this feeling, this feeling of power however it quickly faded. This was just simply wasn't who I was anymore.

I adressed the MP first "leave now and we won't report this." I warned them.

They left without a second thought, though I was almost sure it was because Levi walked up next to me.

By the time the MP had gone my team had beat the shit out of and subdued our targets. I laughed "you guys have been busy in my absence." They grinned.

As I began to walk away I suddenly felt dizzy. I felt my knees buckle under me and everything went black. The last thing I remember is strong arms around me and Levi calling my name.


	8. Chapter 8: Deseriè's Turn

A/N: I decided to write this chapter from Deseriè's pov (hence the chapter title) so bear with me! And keep in mind she's insainly smart so her word choice will be a lot like Minda's with no cursing. Bits and peices will be told from Minda's pov. Enjoy!

I watched my mom collapse however it was odd, she'd shown no signs of being sick. Levi seemed to move without thinking.

Levi managed to get his arms around her before she hit the ground. Alexis picked me up and ran over to her feeling her forehead and checking her vitals.

"She's alive but she's burning up." Mom's breathing was uneven, and her expression told me she was fighting to stay awake.

As I watched the scene unfold I noticed Levi seemed particularly worried. "We need to get her back to headquarters so shitty glasses can look at her." He grunted as he picked her up and took off towards the Scouts HQ.

Alexis was right behind him, We flew at speeds we would normally use to escape those military dogs.

~Minda's pov~

I felt wind on my skin as if I was flying, it felt nice. I could hear levi's voice though it sounded as if he was far away.

"Come one stay with me." He was saying. I tried reply but found myself unable to. Instead I simply tightened my grip on him so he knew I heard him.

"That's it brat now don't loosen that grip." He said, his own grip tightening around me.

Suddenly I was jolted. "Oi." I said my voice weak. "Watch it."

"Yea yea whatever." He replied clearly more concerned in taking me to where ever he was going.

"Hanji!" I heard Levi call before I blacked out again.

~Deseriè's pov~

We hit the ground and didn't stop moving. Levi walked right inside. We got lucky as whoever Levi had been talking about was waiting for us. My guess was Alexis had sent someone ahead.

"Hanji!" I heard Levi call out. The woman at the end of the hall turned and her look of joy quickly turned to worry as she raced down the hall towards us.

She stopped in front of mom, checking her vitals. "What happened to her?" The woman Levi called Hanji asked.

"We arn't sure." Alexis spoke up. "We finished the job and she collapsed." Hanji nodded. She instructed Levi to take mom to the infirmary.

After my mom had been settled in a bed Hanji got to work, examining mom. "It's asthma." She determined. I was confused, how long has mom had asthma?

"Her last attack was before we found out she was pregnant with this one." Alexis replied, shifting me in her arms. "After that she never had another one."

Hanji nodded. "How old is she?" Hanji asked. I decided to speak for myself.

"Three." I told her. She smiled.

Hanji rose from her seat next to the bed. "One of my assistants will keep an eye on Minda but she will just have to ride it out." Alexis and I nod.

"Give me her." Levi said to Alexis. "It looks like you haven't seen proper sleep in awhile. Alexis handed me over to Levi.

I saw why mom felt safe around him because that same feeling of safety hits me. I relaxed into Levi's arms, much to his protests that I was filthy.

"Rose should be back soon with outfits for the next few days for all of us." Alexis said. Speaking of Rose she came into the room at that moment and handed Levi a bag of what I was assuming were my clothes.

"Just take care of her, Levi." Alexis said.

"Minda would try to kick my ass and I don't feel like having to beat the shit out of her." Alexis laughed and Levi carried me out of the room.

I sighed it had been a long day and I was starting to get tired.

"One more stop brat try to stay awake." Levi said.

Levi stopped in front of what appeared to be an office. He knocked softly twice and waited for an answer.

"Come in." A deep voice called from inside. Levi opened the door and walked in. Inside was a very, at least to me lavishly furnished office.

I saw a large wooden desk with two chairs in front, one of which Levi unceremoniously dumped me in.

"Oi watch it." I complained. The blonde man sitting behind the desk seemed suprised to see me. Not taking his eyes off me, he adressed Levi.

"Levi who is this?" He asked. I tried to get out of the chair but Levi picked me up and plopped me back in it.

I turned to look at him and frowned. "Don't look at me like that." Levi said.

I stuck my tounge out at him as a challenge. The glare I recived as a reward would have killed a titan.

The man at the desk chuckled. "Erwin, this is Deseriè Minda's daughter, acts like her too."

Erwin smiled at me. "I see that. Why didn't Minda tell us about her."

"I imagine it was so if she did get caught her daughter wouldn't get used as leverage or worse, she was caught as well."

Erwin nodded. "That seems likely. What is Minda's condition?"

"Hanji believes it was an asthma attack. Her guess is she should be awake by morning but it will be a few days before she is up and about again." Levi replies.

As they continued to talk only bits and peices of the conversation were getting to me. I was falling asleep.

Levi noticed this and excused himself to put me to bed. When I woke up again I was in a bed next to levi. I curled closer to him and he wrapped an arm around me and I fell back sleep for the night.

~Minda's pov~

When I woke up I knew I was in the infirmary I smiled, the room smelled like Hanji. Sure enough she was asleep on my feet at the foot of the bed

I knew based on how I felt that I'd had an asthma attack. I assumed after I gave birth to Deseriè since I hadn't had one while I was pregnant, they had stopped.

I sighed I suppose there was nothing I could do besids rest. Hanji must've noticed I was up as she stirred and sat up.

"Hey little sis how are you feeling?" Her voice was still trying to shake off the sleep.

"Better I think the fever is gone." I replied my voice weak.

She felt my forehead and ruffled my hair gently. "It is." She said. "Deseriè is with Levi." She added as if sensing my worry about my only child.

I almost panicked. "Hanji, you realize how many people want to get even with me using her right?"


	9. Chapter 9: Snot Nosed Brats

A/N: most of this chapter will be told from Minda's pov but bits and peices may be told from Deseriè's pov and this one is gonna be a little longer then normal so bear with me enjoy!

~Minda's pov~

A few days passed before I was well enough to get out of bed but Hanji had restricted me from training and field work for another day. Levi kept me busy by making me clean the mess hall.

"Damn short stack." I thought as I began cleaning tables. I heard the door open behind me and heard multiple sets of foot steps.

" Somethin' you need?" I said not bothering to look up from what I was doing.

When they didn't answer I put the rag down and turned just to be pinned down to said table with a knife pressed to my throat. "Their dumb." I thought.

The boy who attacked me I didn't recognize so I assumed he was a new recruit. "Somethin' you need." I repeated my question. This boy was one dumb mother fucker. He really thought it was smart to toy with a former high ranking street thug.

"I didn't know they let trash in here." I said, challenging him. The more he gave away the more of an advantage I could gain.

He said nothing and slashed a shallow gash on my cheek. I cursed and spit in his eye as his reward. He slapped me for mine.

"I don't care if you are a Scout now there's still a bounty on your head from the MP." He said harshly. Suddenly I remembered his name Thomas something.

It hit me at that moment. "Nice impression fucking snot nosed brat." I spat. He grinned.

" I'm not the only one here." He said "I have a friend of mine looking for that little 'girl' of yours." I was worried about her but forced my face not to betray me.

~Deseriè's pov~

I woke up to foot steps in the hallway I didn't move as to not disturb Levi. Dawn was just breaking and I had a feeling that it wasn't a normal Scout out in the hall.

This person was sneaking, and not well where as a Scout would walk around like they owned the place.

I slid out from under levi's arm and quickly dressed grabbing my knifes. I'd never liked guns and was a natural at throwing knives so mom special ordered the knives I now use.

I put my hair up with a raven ribbon also a gift from mom. I suspected my 'dance partner' was preparing and I had a feeling they had already found mom. I decided having Levi with me wouldn't be a bad idea. If they got me they would get mom and I knew it.

I shook Levi rather roughly he woke and had he not still been half asleep would have slapped me across the head.

He sat up, pissed. "Oi what are you-" I pressed a finger to my lips to silence him. He must've registered the noise in the hall as he quickly rose and dressed grabbing his 3DMG.

"What's going on?" He hissed at me.

"The bounty the MP had on us was never removed and I know my mom and I are the most valuable to them. I have a strong feeling they already found her."

I saw a hint of worry flicker through his eyes as I spoke. "The last place I saw her was the mess hall cleaning, with any luck she's still there and they haven't moved her." I continued.

"What does this have to do with me." He replied harshly. I raised an eyebrow at this. It was as if he was fighting a losing battle with his emotions.

"If your with me they won't try to take me and if they get me she'll lose her shit and shoot anything that moves." I replied.

Levi seemed suprised that I cursed. "We'll keep that between us brat." He said. I grinned.

"Let's go." I said.

We slipped into the hallway as we continued to walk the footsteps returned. At the other end of the hall behind us, was our stalker.

These guys really don't think because as soon as he began to come at us I had a knife in hand and a second later one buried in his head execution style.

I snapped and the knife worked itself free and returned to my hand. Levi said nothing and we continued down the hall.

We reached the mess hall and we could hear voices one of which belonged to mom who suddenly shrieked. Levi wasted no time in breaking down the locked door.

~Minda's pov~

I was on the floor with that pervert getting ready to violate me. I shrieked and hit him right in his manhood. I sincerely doubt he'd have kids anytime soon.

I'd heard the door being forced open as I snatched my top which the pervert had managed to get off and put it back on but I was in too much shock to do anything.

The next thing I know I was in levi's arms while Deseriè tied up the pervert, hog style.

Levi carried me into his room and sat me down on the bed. I'd started to remember what happened and I drew my knees to my chest. I was shutting down and I knew it the only problem is this time I'd shut someone out.

Levi took off his jacket and cravat and sat next to me. "You alright Minda." He said quietly he seemed to know I was shutting down.

"I will be." I replied my voice just as soft. Without a word he draws me into his lap and I bury my face in his chest. He stiffens as first then relaxes, tightening his arms around me.

I shift so I'm laying my head on his sholder. There's a knock at the door, interrupting us once again. Levi moves me off his lap and leaves me on the bed.

He opens the door to reveal Petra. "What is it?" He asked her.

"Commander Erwin would like to see you and Minda at once." She says.

"Fine." He replies. She salutes and leaves not noticing me on the bed.

He moves over to his desk putting on his jacket and cravat.

"Come on Minda the faster we get this done the faster we finish this."He said as he lifted my chin up so I looked him in the eye.

With his free hand he grabs mine and pulls me to my feet. As I get to my feet I wrap my arms around his neck embracing him warmly. He didn't hesitate this time.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and we just stand like that for awhile. "We do have places to be." He said eventually. "Erwin is pacient but not that pacient."

I force myself to let go of levi and he of me.

We get to Erwin's office and Levi knocks twice.

"Come in." We Hear. Levi opens the door and I follow him in.

We stand side by side waiting for Erwin to speak.

"Trouble seems to follow you Minda." Erwin begins. I shrugged, he wasn't wrong. All I knew was trouble.

"Levi I need the report of what happened today on my desk sometime tommorrow." Erwin continued. Levi nodded.

"Fine anything else?" Levi replies.

"Yes Because Minda seems to be everyone's target, you two are not to part company." I kept my face neutral but in reality I was kinda excited.

"Yes Sir." Levi and I say in unison. Erwin dismisses us and Levi takes me to my room so I can shower and change.

We eventually go back to Levi's room. I sat on the bed as levi once again drew me into his lap and this time he buried his face in my hair.

"If Hanji were here she'd freak out and give herself a nosebleed." I said after awhile.

"That sounds like shitty glasses." He replied. His voice wasn't cold for a change, it was kind of warm and gentle. I smiled.

He looked at me and frowned. "What's so funny brat?" He askes. I chuckle.

"Nothing." I reply still grinning. "But we left Deseriè unsupervised I feel bad for the poor victim of her flour bomb."

"Yea poor Bastard." Levi didn't bother to hide his sarcasm which caused me to laugh.

"You know something." Levi shifts so he's looking me in the eye.

I froze unsure of levi's intentions.

"That laugh of yours is the most beautiful sound." He murmured before gently pressing his lips to mine.


	10. Chapter 10: Suprise

Levi's kiss suprised me but I quickly relaxed into it, wrapping my arms around levi's neck deepening our kiss.

After awhile we both broke away for air. "Now that was beautiful." I said. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Shut up."He replied before crashing his lips against mine for the second time.

As he pulled away my heart was hammering so fast I thought it might burst. "I excite you don't I?" He said.

"And I don't do it to you." I countered as I went over to his closet where I was keeping a few outfits and grabbed my cloak.

Levi rose from his place on the bed and crossed the room as I closed the closet doors. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we simply stood like this for awhile.

"Come on Levi let's go eat I want to meet your squad." I said. He sighs clearly not wanting to stop what we were doing.

"Fine but let's keep this under wraps for now. The last thing we need is shitty glasses or Erwin freaking out about us."

I smiled, I liked the fact he said 'us'.

Because Levi was now my 'babysitter' it made sense that I join his squad. Though now I believe it's because of my skill or more likely because he had feelings for me.

After we got what looked like piss colored soup, some bread and for me coffee with a shitload of sugar. We went and sat with a small group of people who I assumed was his squad.

"Hello Captain." A woman with short hair and a chipper voice said. After a moment they all registered I was here. Their faces said it all. If they could kill me they would.

I sighed I was used to it. I simply sipped my coffee instead of digging myself a grave by opening my mouth.

"This is Minda." Levi said, his voice cold once again.

They seem to have their doubts, I didn't blame them I was once an Infamous killer.

Levi seemed to notice the tension and reached under the table and takes my hand in his. I smile faintly at this but act like nothing is going on.

"Minda this is Petra Ral, Eld Jinn, Gunther Schultz, and Oluo Bozado." They all nodded to acknowledge me.

I finished my coffee and dismissed myself to go see Hanji.

I knocked on the door to Hanji's lab. "Come in." A chipper voice called from inside.

I came in and Hanji came over and pressed a brand new clip of ammo into my hand.

"About time." I teased as I took one of the bullets out to examine it. She'd been working on some new ammunition for me. Satisfied I put it back on the clip and caught another one Hanji threw at me.

I began to clean and load my guns. "So what's up with you and Levi?" She askes me. I freeze causing her to laugh.

I quickly explain what happened this morning. She stood there as if as frozen as myself then ran and bear hugged me.

"I knew it." She said smiling as she let go on of me. "You two are so perfect for each other." She was so excited she could barely contain it.

"Just don't tell Levi you know, I'm supposed to keep it on the down low." I said grinning.

"Yeah yeah whatever." She replied as we began walking outside. It was just past midday and it was still chilly as the October air had set in.

We reached the edge of a small forest the Scouts used for training where Levi and the others were waiting.

"Took long enough brat" Levi said as we walked up. I rolled my eyes.

"Yea whatever short stack." I said as I walked past him to take a look at our training environment. Levi didn't fail to slap me across the back of my head as I passed.

"Ouch son of a bitch." I exclaimed. The rest of levi's squad looked at me as if I was the bravest or the dumbest person they'd ever met.

I pulled out my ribbon and put my hair up into a high pony tail and pulled my gloves on. I threw a line into a nearby tree and pulled myself up into it, testing the lines and making sure they didn't need to be replaced.

"Minda come down here we are still waiting on someone." Levi called. I sighed I wanted to get going but I suppose streches wouldn't hurt.

After effectively cracking pretty much every joint and freaking the shit out of levi's team. Whoever Levi was waiting on still hadn't shown I sighed and sat in the grass.

I pulled out my guns and began cleaning them, something I did when I was board. As I cleaned I began to humm a lullaby I sing Deseriè when she has a nightmare.

After a few minuets I heard Deseriè laughter getting closer and looked up to see her being chased by a new recruit covered in flour. I put my guns away and rose to my feet.

As Deseriè reached me I picked her up looking at her suspecting what she'd done. "You planted a flour bomb didn't you?" She grinned in reply.

The boy stopped a few feet away. "You know you have to clean it up?" I said. She nods still grinning. I set her down and she runs back inside to do just that.

"Minda this is Eren Yeager." Levi says nodding to the flour covered teen. I bite my bottom lip trying not to laugh.

"The titan shifter right?" The boy nodded. He seemed shaken after the flour bomb which made harder for me not to laugh.

I hope back up into the tree I was in before. "Come on short stack let's race." I challenge Levi who is right below me.

"Let's go." He replied and we took off as he shouted for the others to meet at the other side of the forest.

As we flew through the forest I couldn't help but feel free. It had been so long since I'd been back in the field and as soon as winter set in I'd be trapped inside to prevent my asthma from getting worse.

We came onto a target which Levi destroyed before I could even draw my gun. I frowned, I'd gotten soft. Oh well I grinned "no holding back" I thought.

I threw my next line in front of me and instead of flying past Levi, the branch broke and I fell a short distance into a pond, filled with mud from the last rain.

Levi landed nearby and he didn't bother to hide his amusement. I wiped some of the mud off my face and threw it at him.

It hit him square in the face. I laughed and pulled him into the pond with me. He quickly lost his amusement. We sat there with me laughing my ass off and Levi fixing to kill me, both of us covered in mud.

"Shut up." He said as he leaned over and wiped the mud off my mouth and pressed his lips to mine. We broke off for air and began to climb out of the pond.

It was early evening by the time we got back to HQ after Levi proved, even covered in mud he could kick my ass in a race.

I stepped out of the shower and pulled on my knee-high boots rather then my heels which were still covered in mud. I sighed those were gonna be a bitch to clean.

Levi came back from where ever he had been. "Oi, Minda let's go eat." I was curious normally I was the one bugging him to go eat.

"Fine let's go." I said kissing him briefly on my way past him.

As we walked the people kept smiling at me as if they knew what was going on. I looked at Levi curiously but his face didn't betray him.

We stopped in front of the mess hall which had it's doors closed. "Happy birthday Minda." Levi said softly. I looked at him in suprise.

I wrapped my arms around him, kissing him fondly. "This was you and Hanji wasn't it?" He nodded.

"Shitty glasses did most of the work." He replied. I smiled.

"I did get you something but that can wait until afterwards." He continued.

My smile faltered "What are you talking about?" This time he gave me an uncharacteristic smile before opening the mess hall doors.

Behind the doors was my whole team and almost every Scout including Erwin. "Happy birthday!" They all shouted. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes and Levi took my hand and guided me into the room.

Hanji ran up and bear hugged me for the second time today. "Happy 17th birthday Minda!" She shouted in my ear while Levi watched from nearby, his amusement evident.

Hanji finally let go of me as Erwin walked up with Deseriè sitting on his sholder. "You look like a pirate with a parrot." I said clearing more tears from my eyes.

Erwin chuckled handing Deseriè over to me. "Happy birthday" he said.

"Thank you sir." I replied smiling. Deseriè hugged Hanji style, bringing my attention back to her.

"Happy birthday mom."She said. I finally noticed she was clutching a peice of paper. She wouldn't give it to me insisting it was for later.

A few hours later when the party finally ended and Levi and I had put Deseriè to bed. We walked back to my room because we were too tired to walk to Levi's room.

The peice of paper Deseriè had turned out to be a picture of me, her, and Levi.

I smiled she was so young but she knew very well what was going on between Levi and I.

We finally got back to my room where I flopped down onto the bed, exuasted.

Levi sat down next to me. "Oi sit up, you have one more gift." I groaned but did as I was told. Deseriè hopped up on sugar would give anyone a run for their money.

He grabbed my wrist and latched a chain around it. He let go of me and let me look at it.

It was a simple chain with a small sapphire pendant. On the pendant engraved was today's date. I could feel the tears begin to fall.

"I love it." I said throwing my arms around him kissing him deeply.


	11. Chapter 11: Stuck Inside

I was sitting in the windowsill of levi's office sketching in a notebook I'd snatched from levi's desk a few days ago.

I sat my pencil down and sighed. It had only been three days since my birthday and the weather had already grown cold enough Hanji had restricted me from going outside unless absolutely necessary.

I was board sketching helped but the only other things I could do was do basic training to stay in shape and help Hanji in her lab.

"I know your board Minda but there's no helping it." Levi said suddenly without looking up from his paperwork.

"That helps." I reply not bothering to hide the sarcasm, I never did anymore. I tore out the sketch I messed up and threw it at Levi.

It hit him square in the back of the head. I laughed and he turned around and threw it right back at me. This caught me off guard and he nailed me dead center on my forehead.

I laughed anyway which quickly fell into a coughing fit. Levi's expression changed from one of amusment to one of concern.

He got up and walked over to me as my fit finally ended. He wrapped his arms around my sholders in an awkward hug.

"Your going to stress me out so fucking much you know that?" I lean against him and nod.

"You and me both." I reply, my voice cracking from the coughing fit.

A knock on the office door forced Levi to let go of me. We thanks to Hanji keeping her mouth shut, had managed to keep our relationship under the table.

"Come in." Levi ordered his voice cold once again. The door opened to reveal Petra. I smiled she was the only one on levi's team to show me any real kindness.

"The commander would like to see you captain." She said.

"Fine I'll be down in a few minuets." He said curtly. She saluted and left.

As Petra closed the door Levi moved back over to where I was sitting. He looks at me as if he was afraid to leave me alone.

I waved him off. "Go before Erwin sends Hanji after you." He chuckles and gently kisses the top of my head before leaving.

~Deseriè's pov~

I finished my fourth book for the day and sat up in the chair I had made mine in Erwin's office.

I'd taken to spending most of my time in his office. His book collection kept me busy and prevented me from making more flour bombs. Such a pity.

After living on the streets for most of my life I had a hard time trusting people, especially after Lesto betrayed us. But Erwin was very gentle and warm. I felt at home when he was around.

I hopped out of my chair and went over to a bookshelf, looking for something else to read. Erwin looked up from his paperwork. "Done already?" He asked.

I grinned and kept scanning. Finding something I went back to my chair. As soon as I sat down someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Erwin said as he sat down his pen. Levi came in as he walked past me he noticed the small stack of books beside me.

"Fifth book already?" He said. I stuck my tounge out in reply. He smacked me across the top of my head.

"What did you need Erwin?" Levi adressed him before I could reply. "Smart man." I thought before resuming my reading.

"I wanted to let you know in about a months time we will be heading outside of the walls for a capture attempt." I continued reading but listened closer to the conversation.

"Shitty glasses had a hand in this didn't she." Levi retorted. It was clear at least to me he didn't want to leave my mom. Full blown winter will have set in and her asthma will have worsened.

"Her research has proven valuable." Erwin replied evenly.

"Fine anything else?" Levi says, clearly eager to get back too whatever he and my mom had been in the middle of.

"Keep Minda up to speed and as involved as you can without worsening her condition." Erwin says "that's all."

Levi turnes to leave but stops. "Come on Deseriè." He says adressing me. "I'm assuming you haven't eaten yet today."

At the idea of food I close my book and hop down. I shake my book at Erwin to let him know I'm taking it. He smiles and nods as I leave with Levi.

~Minda's pov~

After about an hour and several coughing fits later Levi finally comes back with coffee and some bread.

As levi walked in I was is in the middle of another fit. He immediately sat down both and came over to me as I hadn't moved from where I was.

"I'm alright." I said as finished. He gave me that look that said he didn't believe me. I didn't blame him, it wouldn't be too long before I was bedridden most of the time.

"Where's Deseriè?" I ask him as he hands me my lunch.

"With shitty glasses." He replies. "I know this isn't much but the mess hall had been picked over when I got down there."

I took the coffee from him. "We both know this is what I'm after" I said as I let the steam from the coffee reach my face. I knew well enough not to ask if he'd fed Deseriè.

He rolled his eyes. "What did Erwin want?" I asked. Levi's eyes softened. This wasn't good.

"You guys are gearing up for a mission arn't you?" I asked. He nodded.

"A capture mission a month from now." He said. I could feel my eyes widen. He and I both knew that's when my asthma would really begin to worsen. "Erwin wants you involved as much as possible." I nodded.

"Erwin estimates we should only be gone a few days." He continues as I finish my coffee. I'd been going through more and more of it lately.

He sits in his chair and continues his paperwork and I go back to sketching. We continue in silence until I got board again.

I got up and sat on levi's desk facing him which forced his attention onto me. "I have an idea." I said grinning.

He sighed, he knew I was up to something. "Halloween is next week." I continued swinging my feet a bit.

He put his pen down and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You are gonna cause so much fucking trouble."

I leaned forward and kissed him. "You know me so well." I said as I hopped down and sat in his lap. "And your gonna help me."

He sits up, shifting me wrapping his arms around my waist in the process. "I have a better idea." He replies. I paused I was intrested now.

"Let's get shitty glasses in on this." I kissed him again in reply.

"The prank dream team." I replied grinning.


	12. Chapter 12: Arrested

"This is fun." I said the sarcasm rolling off my tongue. I saw sitting in Erwin's office however, that wasn't the worst part. The worst part being I was waiting on Nile to evaluate me to make sure I was staying out of trouble, while being covered in flour.

After pranking all day Levi and I finally met our match in a little 3 year old. As we had been walking back to Levi's office Deseriè hit us with a flour bomb.

Erwin looked up at me with a shred of sympathy. He knew I hated Nile and I was miserable not being able to go clean up. "Go _d I sound like levi_." I thought.

The door open behind me. I turned to see Nile walking in like he owned the place, typical. Deseriè ran in past him to me. I picked her up and sat her on my lap with a little puff of flour.

With Deseriè and I both being covered in flour this didn't look good. Why did Nile have to "evaluate" me today of all days?

"Staying out of trouble I see." Nile said as he stopped beside my chair, his face as smug as ever.

"Shut up." I reply I wasn't going to play nice and I didn't see the point. I wasn't about to change who I am for some power hungry asshole.

Erwin shot me that look that said don't make it any worse.

"So I'm assuming she's only staying out of legal trouble." Nile continued. A knock on the door rescued either one of us from answering.

"Come in." Erwin called. I turned to see Levi open the door. Our eyes met for a moment but it was long enough I knew he felt bad for being late.

"Damn brats held me up." Was all Levi said. It took everything for me to suppress a grin. I knew full well it was because he had been trying to scrub all the flour off himself.

"Mmhm I'm sure." I replied rolling my eyes. Levi moved to stand beside Erwin slapping me upside the head on his way past.

I bit my lip to avoid saying something Nile would put me in cuffs for.

"Let's get started." Nile said. Before I knew what was going on two of Nile's dogs were hauling me to my feet. They roughly grabbed my wrists and were slapping cuffs on me.

"Nile you son of a bitch what the hell are you doing!" I yelled, doing everything in my power to get loose from the MP holding me.

I suddenly felt dizzy and stopped struggling. This stress was making my condition worse. "Get her out of here." I heard Nile saying but at this point I didn't care and was just cursing at the guards who promptly did as they were told.

~Deseriè's pov~

I watched my mom continue to curse despite the fact I was in the room. I hopped down and ran over to Levi, deciding to play the scared kid card.

Levi picked me up once I got to him as they were dragging mom out of the room. She yelled at Levi to look after me.

As soon as they left Levi and Erwin both looked lost for words.

"Okay." I began and they both looked at me. "What the hell was that?"

"Good question brat." Levi said. I noted after a minuet that Nile was still in the room.

I glared at him which seemed unnerve him a bit. I'd forgotten how effective my glare could be.

Before Levi or I could lay into him Erwin spoke.

"Why was Minda arrested?" His voice was calm and professional however his eyes said he would kill Nile if it wouldn't land him in a cell next to my mother.

"There's been a string of murders within Sina and using records of when she was 'active' we determined it's the same MO." Nile replied not seeming to care now that he had what he wanted.

I shifted in levi's arms signaling him to put me down but being the smart man he is, didn't.

"You also fail to realize she's been here for the past month under either my or Hanji's supervision." Levi replied more coldly then usual.

"We have probable cause." Nile shot back. "And anyway you can have your girlfriend back after we've ruled her out as a suspect or you post bail." Nile said simply before walking out.

Erwin looked at Levi waiting for an explanation but it seemed he already knew what was going on.

"You already know don't you." Levi surmised. Erwin nodded.

"All three of us know Hanji can't keep a secret for long." Erwin replied. "To be honest you two are good for each other and Deseriè seems to have really taken to you."

I grinned. "So what about my mom?" I ask as my grin fades.

Erwin rises from his chair moving to stand by the window. "I'll pull some strings to allow you two to sit in on her interogation I have a feeling Minda will be more likely to behave." He said, his back to us.

"And not get herself shot." I finished. A smirk tugged at the corner of levi's mouth.

"Deseriè, go gather Minda's team. I have an assignment for you all." Erwin said turning to me. I grinned and Levi put me down.

Levi tried to keep up with me as I raced down the hallway towards Hanji's lab which had in a way, become out new hideout.

Without bothering to knock I raced into the lab where Alexis scoped me up. "Hey kid watcha doing down here?" She asked as levi finally caught up with me.

"Erwin wants to see us all at once." Levi said. Alexis nodded.

"I'll go gather the others and we will meet in ten minutes." She handed me off to Levi to go do just that.

~Minda's pov~

Shortly after being dragged out of Erwin's office kicking and cursing I was knocked out by none other then Nile himself.

When I came to I was sitting in a chair my back and most of my muscles were screaming bloody murder. Noting that I wasn't chained to anything I rose and cracked my back a few times and streched.

The question at hand now from the intel I had was I'd been arrested on bullshit charges and was being held until they either killed me or the Scouts bailed me out. Why since I'd been 'dormant' for over a month why they decided to take me now and for a change, for something I didn't do.

I'd been stripped to just my top and shorts they even took my kerchief. They honestly were smart to do so since I kept lock pick wires in the seams.

After a few moments Nile himself walked in. I sat down and tilted my chair back, resting my feet on the table. "Oh look Nile Doc himself I should be honored." With as much fake enthusiasm and sarcasm as I could muster. Which wasn't much my asthma was taking it's toll and because of my stress was worsening.

"Shut up bitch." Nile replied with venom in his voice. I rolled my eyes challenging his Pacience.

"I'm so scared." I shot back with fake horror.

"You should be." A new voice entering the room said. I froze I knew that voice anywhere.

"Jason." I said quietly. I quickly broke away from my intial shock and smirked.

"Hey asshole." I said adressing jason. "You owe me three years worth of child support."

A/N: hey guys I'm sorry I didn't get this up sooner but I was shot for ideas and got super busy with school. Being on yearbook staff is tons of work.

I will try to update as often as I can but it won't be constant due to school and all that fun stuff.

Thank you to everyone who had read this story even if you've only read this one chapter or you've stuck with me throughout this ride so far thank you for taking the time to read this. It means a ton to me.

Please review guys some feedback would be much appreciated! Thanks and keep dropping those follows and faves


	13. Chapter 13: Interrogation

~Minda's pov~

"Will somebody bring me some fuckin coffee?" I shouted to the guards who I knew were standing outside. I'd slept on the floor that night with no comforts to speak of. I knew I had a fever and a horrible cough and it wouldn't be long before my system shut down completely and I was useless to them.

Nile eventually walked in. "Took you fucking long enough." I commented as he entered. "Unless you brought coffee with you, I'm not going to talk."

He slams a mug down in front of me. Smart man. I took a sip and grimaced but said nothing. I was drinking caffinated piss water but it was better then nothing.

"Got a problem, princess?" He asked.

I scoffed. "Nope." I replied with a huge fake grin on my face. Nile wanted me to admit defeat, that's worth a few shits and giggles.

We simply sat there having a staring contest for the next few minuets until the door opened once again as Jason entered.

I gave him an exaggerated groan as his greeting. "Oh joy more fun for the party!" I exclaimed. I was going to get myself killed but at this point I didn't really care.

"Alright let's get this over with." Nile said before Jason could lay into me.

"I already know your going to charge me with bullshit. You dogs never change." I say before Nile could continue.

"And I thought this dog had been tamed." Jason said jabbing a thumb towards me.

"And I thought that dog would have a muzzle." I shot back, earning me a slap across the face.

I bit my lip to avoid laughing in spite of everything and my orders to 'behave' I was enjoying myself. It had been far too long since I got to talk to someone like that even if I got the shit beat out of me in return.

"Minda all the evidence points to you, I don't think you can weasel out of this. Hell, I don't even your friends in the Scouts can help you now." Nile sneered.

I rolled my eyes. This card huh? Fine, two can play that game. "Your forgetting the part where I have nearly all of those Scouts saying I haven't left their line of sight since my trial." I replied calmly.

Nile was put off by my sudden change in behavior.

"Besides, you haven't told how these murders are connected to me, the bullshit excuse you gave Erwin was just to drag me down here. Probable cause my ass." I say to his blank expression.

"One of them was your former arms dealer." Nile replies, finally regaining his voice.

I rolled my eyes and tilted my chair back, putting my feet on the table, crossing my legs as I did so.

"You realize how many I had as safeguards your going to have to be more specific." I say.

"Maria Kuze." Nile replies, irritated. I remembered her all to well. She was the arms dealer I used the most Maria had been more efficient and cheaper then the others I had used.

What still didn't seem clear to me was how this was connected to me. There's something I'm missing.

Nile rose breaking me sway from my thoughts he left without saying anything leaving Jason and I alone.

He moves closer and I stiffen. "I know you didn't do this Minda." He says quietly so only I could've heard. "You and I both know there's someone else behind the curtin, pulling the strings."

He moves away from me and walkes over to the door. He opens it and stops, hesitating. "One more thing Minda."

I look up at him and he meets my gaze.

"Charlie is alive. When she was shot it wasn't a kill so we brought her in and after her injuries had healed she agreed to work for us." He said simply before leaving, closing the door softly behind him.

I wasn't suprised honestly, Charlie has always been tough was cut right through me was the fact she had betrayed me. I could see her taking the job if only to spare her life but more of that night made sense including the fact we never found her body.

The night Levi and myself, and my team had been sent out on a mission I sent Rose and Sam to look into what happened. The reports we recived said none of our associates found her body after the MP hauled me off.

We'd always been very careful not to lead the hounds to our hideout so we never figured out how they got to our front door until now. As pissed off as I was at this new set of intel something else was bothering me. As much as Charlie once meant to me I knew she wasn't very bright and couldn't have come up with something as elaborate as planting a murder on my head.

She was a pawn, no doubt about it now. The question remained however, who's pawn was she and what was so important to her that she'd sell out myself and my family?

~Deseriè's pov~

I heard Erwin's office door open behind me so I sat up to see who it was. Alexis strode in and laid a few reports on Erwin's desk, adding to the already huge mountain of paperwork.

"Here kid this is for you." She said handing me a letter. I looked at her confused but took it anyway. There was no indication of who it was from so I opened it and began to read.

A/N: Hey everyone I'm super sorry for taking forever on this chapter I've had a combination of laziness, school and a marching band contest this past weekend.

Thank you soo much to those who reviewed it means so much to me and keep them coming thanks guys!


	14. Special insert: Dear Deseriè

Deseriè,

I think we may have met our match this time around but I came across some intel that may be of use but I need you to relay this only to Erwin, Levi, and the team. Trust no one, my little smart ass.

You and I both know this whole situation is sketchy and there's still too much we don't know but I believe it's safe to say now that we are merely puppets on someone else's stage. I have reason to believe that along with us he has put our former companion Charlie on a string as well. I know at the time I told you she died and for the longest time I assumed she did but that's not the case now.

After another pointless interogation I recived some intresting intel from your father of all people. According to Jason, Charlie is alive and well.

You remember the night I was arrested by the MP. If my theory is correct, the bullet that Charlie took didn't hit a critical point like I'd suspected, and she joined the MP after she recovered if only to save her own skin.

Once I was reunited with you guys I sent Rose and Sam to look into what happened to her body which to my suprise, was never found by any of our contacts. Alexis also believed that because they smoked us out of our hideout which we were very careful not to reveal, there must have been a mole among us.

The last peice to our theory is if they smoked us out at the source so to speak, and Charlie did survive I don't doubt she's our rat.

What remains in our gray area is the big picture. You and I both know she's not bright enough to come up with this while scheme. There's someone else pulling the strings, Charlie was a pawn and her role is done. What worries me is who is behind this. Be watchful and know who you can trust Deseriè.

If for any reason I don't come home the team is yours once your older and I shall leave Alexis in charge until then, however you arn't powerless. No matter what you have the final say, never forget that.

Deseriè, be careful, keep your mouth in check, and use that big brain to uncover what I can't. I believe in you and I'm so proud of you and who you will become. I love you more then you will ever understand. Follow the path you think is right and don't let anyone lead you astray, don't make the same mistakes your father and I did.

With all my love,

Mom

A/N: I'm super sorry I haven't updated I've had school stuff, crappy internet, and some personal stuff but here ya go as always I appreciate criticism but please try to keep it positive if you can.

Also thank you to everyone who has faved/ followed since my last update you guys are the reason I keep writing the same goes for my reviewers. Keep em comin I really do love reading them!

As always until next time, you know the drill hit them buttons


	15. Chapter 14: Liberation

~Minda's pov~

A shove from the side woke me right before I hit the floor from the chair I fell asleep in.

"Ah fuck." I moaned as I struggled to climb to my feet. My lungs screamed from the effort as I finally managed to haul myself to my feet, just in time for Hanji to knock me off of them again.

"Minda we are getting you out of here." She squeals while putting me back in the chair that I was rudely awakened from. Before I can ask her who else was with her a familiar figure shifted in the corner of my eye, drawing my attention. Levi puts Deseriè down who immediately hopped into my lap.

As Hanji begins checking me over for injuries besides my obvious black eye, I notice Erwin in the doorway watching the spectacle. "What finally convinced Nile to let me go?" I ask Erwin as Hanji continues.

"There were two reasons for your release. First is the fact your asthma has worsened since they took you and your useless to them dead. Second is there was another murder last night and since they were already holding you there's no way you could be responsible." He replies as Hanji finally releases from her critical eye. I nodded, my only concern now is the body count and who was stacking them up.

"You definitely need some proper rest before you do anything and you know to stay inside as much as possible. But I definitely don't want you working for at least a week." Hanji says, relieved I wasn't worse off. I nod as she embraces me warmly. "We missed you." She says as she rises.

"Tch." I turn to look at Levi, he wore his usual stoic stare but his eyes told me another story.

"Awe did someone not have a runt to clean his office." I said, grinning. He rolls his eyes and starts towards the door.

Erwin chuckles quietly as levi walks past him and out the door.

Deseriè stands up on my legs as if reminding me she was there. I gather her hands in mine, partly to prevent her from stumbling backwards and into the table behind her. She gives me a big toothy grin before wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I missed you." She murmurs into my hair. I wrap my arms around her, as tears begin to fall from my eyes. "Thank god Levi isn't here to see this." I think as Deseriè let's go of me.

Levi returns a moment later and puts my guns, kerchief, and cloak on the table. I rise and snap my blood red kerchief around my waist tying it like always. I pick up my belt and holsters next. After putting it on I pull out my guns, which to my suprise were well maintained despite how long they'd been sitting.

"Jason." I though as I finish by clicking my cloak into place. Suddenly something on levi's wrist catches my eye. He notices my gaze and tries to pull away but I manage to grab his wrist anyway.

I pulled his sleeve back to see by raven black hair ribbon tied securely around his wrist. "You had this the whole time." I surmised as I gently pull it loose and run it in between my fingers.

He nodded. I snickered a bit which caused his eyes to darken slightly. "You know the guys would never let you hear the end of it if they had caught you wearing this." I said my amusement very obvious.

"I know." He replies and he takes the ribbon from my hand and moves behind me. Before I can ask Levi what he's doing I feel him gently tugging on my multi colored hair as he ties the ribbon into my hair.

Satisfied, he pulls my hair roughly before stepping away. I walk up to him and pinch his nose as payback. I jump away as he tried to grab me.

"If you like this ribbon so much I'll have to get you one." I teased.

Erwin clears his throat to remind Levi and I that he's still there. I yawn and stretch, cracking my back in the process. Deseriè rolls her eyes at me as Hanji reappears in the doorway, which suprised me as I hadn't seen her leave.

Deseriè jumps down out of the chair I had been sitting in and races out the door with Hanji on her heels. "Let's go." Levi says as he begins to walk towards the door with me right behind him.

~Deseriè's pov~

I sat on Hanji's lap for our journey home. It's a crisp fall day, the wind is cool and gentle so as not to be cold. The trees are all brilliant shades of crimson red to golden yellow. The trees appear to be becoming thin and fall's color palette scatters the ground and floats through the air with no cloud in sight.

"She's already asleep." Levi says, diverting my attention away from the scene out the window. My gaze comes to rest on my mother who is sleeping peacefully against levi's sholder.

"I imagine it's the first time she's gotten any real sleep since she was put in custody." Hanji replies over my sholder.

Erwin nods in agreement.

"You would think they would take better care of her since she was a prime suspect." Levi notes as he glances at my mom.

"This whole situation is sketchy and there's still too much in the gray area." I reply, returning my gaze to the view outside.

"In any event with the upcoming mission you all have other priorities. Besides there's not much we can do until the enemy makes their next move." I continue, still gazing put the window as the path becomes more familiar the closer we get to headquarters.

This was like a game of chess and I doubt this will be the last time we are put in checkmate.

"We still have assets in Trost so they can keep their ears to the ground for signs of anything out of place." Mom said. I hadn't even noticed her wake up.

Erwin didn't seem thrilled about the idea but he didn't object. "Just be careful and don't do anything foolish. I trust you will keep to the shadows while you dig."

Mom nodded. "We'll try to keep this under the rug as much as we can."

"Good." Erwin replies. "We have to begin preparations when we return so you and your team will be own your own."

Time to yank on that puppet string and see who's in control.

A/N: Hey everyone I'm super sorry for not updating in awhile I've been been busy with school, the school play and playoff football games. All of that is done however so I will try to post more often.

Please review I love reading your feedback (no hate please) and of course favorite and follow.

And a huge thank you to everyone who has faved or followed since my last update it means a lot!


	16. Chapter 15: A Game of Chess

~Minda's pov~

"It's gonna be boring without you and Hanji around." I complain while sitting criss-cross on Levi's bed as he continues packing supplies.

"What about that sketch book of yours?" Levi askes me in reply. He turnes to face me having finished packing.

"After I filled it Deseriè took it somewhere. To be honest I have no idea where it is." I say. I know it's nearly time for him to leave so I stand and strech.

I take the ribbon out of my hair and walk the short distance to where Levi is standing. Before he can object I tie it around his wrist where I found it after I was released.

"Since you seem to be so fond of it." I explain.

"I never said that." He tried to retaliate. Upon seeing my expression he relents, pulling me in for a kiss. His scent and taste hit me at the same time, nearly overwhelming me.

Before either one of us can give in to our desires a knock at the door breaks us apart.

"What is it?" Levi snaps. The door opens, revealing a familiar face with glasses dangling off her nose.

"We need to get going." Hanji say soberly. Levi sighs and grabs his things.

He kisses me once more only this time there is a sense of finality to it. He pulls away and ruffles my hair.

"Try to stay out of trouble." He says, but the his tone tells me he know I'll end up doing the opposite.

Hanji races forward and wrappes me up in a huge bear hug. "Take care and some members of my staff are staying here, just in case." She tells me as Levi finally manages to pry Hanji off of me.

"And you think I'm the paranoid one." I glance at Levi. He scoffs in reply.

"Fine Hanji just focus on your mission." I lean closer to her and whisper in her ear. "And those titans."

Her eyes widen and she begins to jump up and down like a hyperactive child and grabs levi's arm, dragging him out of the room.

He shoots me a look as he passes. "Sorry." I say quietly while trying not to laugh, my amusement evident.

After seeing the majority of the Legion out beyond the walls, I return to base. I find my way back to my room.

It's extremely simple, a majority of the reason being most of my stuff was in levi's room. From under my bed I pull out a rectangle shaped wooden box. It contains a chess board given to me from my mother and one I intended to give to Deseriè.

Just as that little girl flashed through my mind she appeared in the doorway. I motion for her to come in. "What's that?" She asks as she approaches.

I rise to my full height and begin to walk out the door. "Come on I'll show you."

We end up in levi's office as I begin to set the piles of paperwork aside, making a mental note of where they were. I promised myself I'd finish some of it for him. One of the few advantages of my previous line of work is I learned how to forge signatures.

I set up the board, sitting criss-cross in levi's chair and Deseriè on his desk. "You know he'd kill you if he was here." I tell her as we begin to play.

She snorts in rely as she carelessly moves a pawn, which I take. "Don't move so carelessly, child remember I told you that's how lives are lost. Even foot soldiers matter for if they are lost the battle is as well."

She nods as we continue in silence for awhile until I lock her into checkmate.

Deseriè frowns, trying to figure out how I trapped her. "You don't see it do you?" I ask her after a few moments.

She nods. "You focused too much on the individual moves as they were, you failed to keep the bigger picture in check. I know you most likely don't understand why I'm telling you this but some day you will. Some battles in life not just in the field are not cut and dry, you have to remember to move cautiously and keep your end goals in mind." I tell her.

She looks up at me from the board with a sense of understanding. "Remember every life matters Deseriè, we don't take them anymore we save them." I finish.

"The fight goes on." She murmurs while beginning to set the board up once again.

"Exactly." I reply as the peices on the board begin to dance to our will.

A few games and several hours later I remained undefeated. "That's enough for today." I say anymore I begin to put the board back in it's case.

The sun had begun to set painting the sky with various shades of red, yellow, and orange. A slight breeze whisks a few past the window. I sigh contently, it was a perfect fall evening.

I turn back to face my daughter who is now determined to beat me at my own game. "When you finally manage to defeat me, this board will become yours just it became mine when I defeated my own parents." The nostalgia in my is evident but I could care less. It was about time that I began to tell her more about my past.

"Let me guess I teach my kids and the tradition goes on." She replies. I nod. "It's old fashioned but if you have more then one it goes to the oldest." I say.

She hoops off the desk and I rise to follow her. "Dinner time?" The way she asks me I know she's joking.

"No shit." I reply grinning.

We had just begun to eat when Tyler, one of Hanji's assistants she left here come rushing over to us. He stands at attention, waiting for permission to speak.

"At ease solider what is it?" I ask him. He relaxes and get straight to the point.

"Commander Erwin and the others are on their way back they will be here within the hour." Deseriè and I both stop and glance at each other.

"Is there any particular reason as to why?" I ask him. Tyler stiffens.

I narrow my eyes. "Soldier what is it."

"There are two more things. First some suspicious people have been lurking near the base." He begins.

I wave that off. "Most likely people trying to kill me I'm not worried what was the other thing?"

"Captain Levi has been injured. Not critical but they believe he may have shattered his sholder."

"Dismissed." I say almost absent-minded. Tyler salutes and leaves.

"Oh hell." I whisper. "He's alive that's what matters. But is he gonna get a chewing out." I thought.

(A/N: let me know if I should include quotes in future chapters)

"In life unlike chess, the game continues after checkmate."

\- Isaac Asimov

A/N: I know I don't usually do quotes in this story (though I am a huge fan of quotes) this one both fit and inspired this chapter.

I'm super sorry for the slow updates school is kicking my ass. But I'm trying to keep up anywho I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

For those of you still reading, from the very beginning up to now, thank you so much every review, every favorite etc is the reason I keep writing so keep em coming!

Until next time!


	17. Chapter 16: Intruder

The Scouts arrived shortly after dusk but before I could go hunting for Levi, Erwin pulls me into his office along with Hanji.

"How is he?"I ask uncharacteristically quiet.

"He's in a lot of pain but he'll survive." Erwin replies.

"I know you want to go see him so I'll keep this brief. We did manage to successfully capture a seven meter titan. In doing so about five more appeared seemingly out of nowhere. One of them managed to get a hold of levi's cables and threw him into a tree hence his injuries."

"How many casualties?" I ask once again quiet.

Hanji and Erwin both shake their heads. "Too many." He replies.

Hanji jabs her thumb towards the door. "The rest can wait. Levi should be settled in his room he needs you more then we do."

I turn on he heel without a second thought and take long strides towards levi's room.

I knock twice before I enter. Levi is laying flat on his back, his sholder tightly bound and shirtless. The second thing I see is Deseriè, completely asleep sprawled out on his chest.

I walk in and close the door. Levi presses a finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet. I move the chair away from a small desk on the other side of the room and next to his bed.

I plant a kiss on his forehead as I sit. "How long has she been here?" I ask quietly, trying not to disturb Deseriè.

"Since we got back." Levi replies. "She came right to me as if she knew exactly where I was."

I smile faintly. "Whenever I had an asthma attack or got injured even if she wasn't told so she would sleep on or near me like this and would find me the way she did you."

"She was telling me about a chess match."He says.

I nod, remembering our day. "It's a tradition in my family." I explain. "She has to win it from me."

"You know should sleep before the pain killers wear off." He rolles his eyes as a reply.

Somewhat absent-minded I reach out and begin to pet Deseriè's hair. "You know she's never been like this with anyone else."

Levi remains silent, encouraging me to go on. "You can imagine I've dated around but she was always cold and distant towards them. If it was going to end somehow she knew."

I wasn't paying attention to much of anything I was saying. Deseriè smiled in her sleep my hand stops but dosent move as she shifts slightly. Levi winces.

"See I told you." I say in a mocking tone.

"Shut up I doubt you've broken something." He snaps.

"On the contrary." I reply. "Think about what I used to do. I used to jump of roofs falling head first." I hold up a gloved hand. "These don't anyways latch on to the next roof. I broken my leg, an arm, and as a matter of fact my sholder as well."

A soft knock at the door ends our conversation and wakes Deseriè. I reach over and pick her up setting her in my lap.

"Yes?" Levi calls. The door opens and Petra peeks in.

"Hanji would like to see you Minda." She say. I sigh and rise.

"Fine tell her I'll be down in a few minuets." Petra nods and closes the door quietly behind her.

Before I can ask Levi speaks up. "Just go and see what shitty glasses wants. " I nod and head out.

When I don't find Hanji in her lab excitedly scribbling something in a notebook like usual I decide to check Erwin's office.

Before I can, Hanji comes rushing down the hallway towards me, eyes filled with a mix of sadness and furry. She yanks me down the hallway the way she came without a word, nearly making me drop my daughter.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask carefully. Hanji acting like this was a bad omen.

She led me outside to where I could only assume was where her latest titan pet was being held.

What I was instead was a shitload of steam and a huge pile of bones. My eyes widened "Oh shit." My second thought was who was responsible and how did they get in, this area was watched closely due to our former titan guest.

My eyes scan the area briefly for any signs of forced entry however nothing jumps out to me, I'll have to look around more carefully. Erwin approaches before I have a chance to do anything more.

"I assuming this is self-explanatory." He begins. I nod.

"Better question is who and how. If all these events over this month are connected our mystery group is getting bolder." I say, talking mostly to myself. "I want to walk through this scene but I can't do it until dawn, not enough light." I continue.

At this point Deseriè had given up on a proper bed and fell back asleep in my arms. "Anything we can preserve please do so the rest of this remains untouched until I say." I order a group of nearby soldiers. They race away to do as they are told.

"Fine Minda, go through this your way, with this type of situation your skills will be better suited. We will go through this our way and see what comes up." Erwin orders.

"One thing we can do right now is line up interviews with everyone who was on watch. They may have seen something, Hanji can you gather them and their files?" Hanji nods.

"It may take some time there's more of them then you think." She replies.

"Go as fast as you can I need to talk to Alexis and the others they have some experience in this area, I want to get levi's opinion as well if he's still awake which I imagine he is." I say.

Hanji races off to track them down. I return inside, Deseriè still asleep in my arms, and go to the mess hall and start brewing coffee. It was going to be a long night and I didn't see an end in sight.

After returning to Levi's office I set Deseriè on the desk and gently wake her. "Deseriè, I know your tired but I need you for this. Hell, your instincts are second to none. But if you don't want to it's your choice."

She considers what I've said for a moment before speaking. "I'll do as many as I can before I fall asleep."

I laugh and ruffle her hair. "That's my girl."

(A/N: quote time!)

"It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wound remains. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone."

\- Rose Kennedy

A/N: Here's another chapter for ya guys I'm sorry for the slow updates. I plan on doing a major overhaul in editing (as suggested by many) but I won't be able to until the weekend after this coming one (if that makes sense) due to school stuff going on so look forward to that!

As always I love feedback but please try to keep it constructive, it helps me a lot more!

Thanks and until next time!


	18. Chapter 17: Endless Interviews

30 interviews later Deseriè and I both were getting ready to fall asleep. She yawned for the 15 time. I sighed and glanced at her with sympathy. Dawn was breaking with no sleep the previous night for either of us.

"Hang in there kid we have one more." I said. I had my suspicions it wasn't a Scout rather an outsider but until I found who was responsible everyone was a suspect.

Hanji finally managed to find our last solider she came him with him complaining all the while. Deseriè shifted as if she was trying to get away, something she hadn't done up until this point. He was hiding something the question was is it revelant?

I rolled my eyes. "This is going to be fun." I thought. Deseriè and I were set up in the mess hall I figured that would be best. However after an entire night of this the table was littered with files and empty coffee mugs. It looked more like a war room which to a point it was.

"Sit down and shut up." I snapped at the solider who was still blabbering, my pacience wearing dangerously thin. Hanji handed me his file and left. She'd been quiet during all this which worried me.

I opened the file and skimmed through it. "So your name is Jess, it seems like you got into a fair share of trouble during basic training. More so then anyone else in your trainee squad." I began.

Jess appeared unfazed but I noticed his gaze was fixed on Deseriè. She started back as if there was some unspoken conversation going on between them. "What does that have to do with this?" He shoots back, finally looking me in the eye.

He's too defensive, his trainee squad graduated three years ago and he's been here ever since. I narrowed my eyes. Something clearly wasn't right here. I'd have to dig deeper and find out exactly what he did during that time to make him so careful. He strikes me as the rebellious type and probably joined the Scouts to spite someone.

I narrow my eyes then tilt my chair back and put my feet on the table. Jess shifts in his seat he looked out of place. It hit me, he disliked women. I smirk which he returned with a glare. "Problem?" I ask him casually.

"N-no." He stutters which only confirms my theory.

"So tell me, where were you last night?" I ask him. He adverts his gaze choosing to lok at the floor. Levi would kill me for this but I was running out of options.

"I was out." I rose from my chair and strolled over to where he was sitting. I leaned in close to him. Mock seduction was going to be the key and this wouldn't be the first time I'd used my body to get something I wanted.

"Are you sure." I replied quietly. I sat on the table in front of him and lifted his chin gently with my hand, forcing him to look me in the eye. "You can tell me the truth." I said as my tone grew more dangerous.

I heard someone enter but I didn't stop. After another minuet Jess caved. "I was out drinking with my friends all night I woke up in a gutter with the worst hangover."

I immediately moved away from him. His story checks out, he still reeks of alcohol. "Thanks Jess." I said coldly.

His anger rose. "That's all?" I exhaled sharply.

"You gave me what I wanted, I have no use for a solider with a drinking problem." I reply as I begin gathering all the papers I had spread out.

The figure who entered earlier comes up to the table. I look up to see Levi. I finish gathering my things.

"You should rest." I said to him as I approach. He dosent say anything but walks over to the table where Deseriè had finally fallen asleep.

"I could say the same to you two." He replies. Deseriè stirs and sits up, her eyes full of sleep. She stands and stumbles a bit before Levi catches her with his good arm.

He picks her up and we walk out together. We put Deseriè to bed and went to his office. "Intresting interrogation methods you have." Levi says as I collapse into his chair.

"It keeps things from getting boring. Besides I could tell he had a problem with women like me so I used it." I reply simply.

I set my pile of folders on his desk next to a pile of paperwork I'd finished for him. Levi notices and looks through it before looking at me. "Did you do this?" He askes waving one of the papers in the air.

I nod. "I didn't want you to worry about it." I sweep the hair that normally fell over my eye away. The bracelet Levi gave me nearly a month ago jingles slightly as I do so. He takes note of it.

"I thought you would've lost that by now." He says. I give him a look of mock horror.

"Now why would I do that?" I reply, my voice drawling a bit. I sit up and reach over grabbing levi's wrist and pulling my ribbon off. I trace it through my fingers before pulling my hair up.

He remains unfazed. I hear a brief knocking at the door before Sam enters. "Take it to his room love birds." She says as she enters the room.

"Shut up." Levi and I shoot back in perfect unison.

Sam hands me a file before Levi can chew her out. "What's in here." I ask her.

"It's the rest of Jess's file including any juvenile reports" She replies.

"Thanks Sam get some rest" She nods to acknowledge her superiors and leaves.

"I'm going to get some rest too brat I suggest you do the same. I roll my eyes.

"Fine fine short stack I'll get around to it." I tell him asks he leaves. Truth to be told my mind and body were both telling they'd had enough. I sat back in levi's chair and closed my eyes. Before I knew it sleep had taken me.

~A few hours later at dusk~

Getting flipped out of chairs must be a talent of mine because once again I found myself being woken up by hitting the floor.

"Alexis I already finished the damn reports." I say my voice heavy with sleep. I sit up and clear my thick hair from my face and see Levi and Erwin.

"What's wrong?" I ask them. Erwin is the first to speak.

"Jess has dissappeared." My eyes widened.

All hell was about to break loose.

(A/N: Here's another quote!)

"Fools rush in where angels fear to tread."

\- Shura Kirigakure (Blue Exorcist/ A no Exorcist)

A/N: I know it's later then normal but here's another update I start winter break next Wednesday so hopefully the next update won't take me as long.

Enjoy!


	19. Chapter 18: The Twin Swords

I sat on the roof of the Scouts HQ. I was dressed to hide wearing black pants and a long sleeve shirt both dyed a raven black to blend in with the night. The only color adorning me this night was was my red kercheif alongside my second cloak which offered no indication that I had been with the Scouts.

My guns clicked against my belt as I jumped off the roof, using my gloves I flew through the trees. Keeping to the shadows I reached a small building that appeared to be a home but a knock on the door told you otherwise. A slot in the door opened.

"We don't talk to cops." a deep male voice said. I lowered my hood and smiled.

"C'mon Falon I haven't been gone that long." I teased as he threw open the door. I walked in out of the snow that had begun to fall on my way here I shook it off as Falon took my cloak.

"Welcome back Crimson." Falon says quietly in my ear as I walk into the bar.

As the bartender Ash sees me he throws up his arms. "Hey!" He shouts. The patrons echo him and raise their glasses.

"Ah, my people." I thought with a smirk. I grabbed a mug of whatever was the house special tonight meaning I was gonna get so drunk I was going to get caught for sneaking out or nothing at all would happen. I drifted into the adjacent room which housed whatever rag-tag band had wondered in that night and a large pool table.

I spotted a familar white haired woman sitting at a table near a window. Her hair fell about halfway down her back a similar length to my own multi-colored hair. Smiling to myself I walk across the room and sit across from her. The woman looks up at me with her large black eyes as if I'm the bravest person in the room.

After realizing who I am she holds out her hand and I grab it, we sit like this for a moment in silent greeting. "It's been awhile Necro." I tell her. She grins before rising. I stay put and follow her with a questionable look.

Necro jerks a thumb towards the now unused pool table. "Let's play a few rounds, for old times sake." I laugh and rise to follow her.

After a few rounds we had gathered a small group around the table. We had always attracted a crowd as they would become drunk start making bets on us. Nerco and I played a few more rounds until the room was so drunk I doubt they remembered where they lived, Ash would end up having to throw them out soon.

Just like a few months back we collected the money without finishing and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the bar before heading out to the roof. Our timing was perfect just as we setteled on the roof the MP decided to raid the place.

Necro began to divide our earnings up but I rose a hand to stop her. "Keep it if I came back with that they would have my head." I told her. She shrugged and pocked the cash, Knowing Necro she had someone she had to payoff. As we drank I filled her in on what had happened since I had last seen her.

Without warining she hushes me and raises her hood. I follow suit and crouch on the edge of the roof to get a look at what she was seeing. She pointed down at the man below us. He stumbled a bit but I could tell he would reconize us if we were spotted. Like me Necro fought with a twin pair of weapons but unlike me she fought with a pair of twin swords. They were for obvious shorter and could be considered large daggers but they did their job, without fail.

She points to him, Indicating to me that this was her latest target and if memory served he was a big shot merchant. I'd been hearing he also dealt in 3DMG gear. I had never been that foolish or that greedy the punishment if caught was death.

Necro counts to three with her fingers and we jump, I land on his sholders, taking him to the ground I jump away and Necro slits his throat ending the encounter. Shooting his would've been faster but it would have attracted unwanted attention we then climb back onto the roof and finish off the bottle. "You know Nero you could join my team the Scouts could actually put your skills to good use." I tell her.

She chuckles softly before replying. "You know I could never do that these streets are all I know and you have to admit you enjoyed that."

She was right I felt at home out here despite not knowing what the next day would bring but with our new mystery asshole out there now would not be a good time to go AWOL. It's not I wasen't grateful for what Levi, Hanji, and the others had done for me but I felt like I was a ghost merly observing, I was out of place there. These streets are where I grew up and most likely where I would die.

"I admit it was nice but I can't abandon the Scouts after all they've done and besides given my new target I'm going to need their help and yours too Necro." I reply after thinking for a moment. "I have an obligation to them something like a debt I could have once owed." I continue.

Necro nods her head in understanding. "I can't join you but I can help you. The underworld has been in chaos since you left I don't think you realized it at the time but you kept things in line now every big shot is jostling for power. The advantage now is information is easier to come across people are more likely to talk for the right price of course." She says as she rises.

"Try to meet me here at least once a week and I will try to dig something up." She finishes. After a firm handshake Necro jumps off the roof and into the night off to go finish some escapade of hers.

I make my way across the city towards HQ keeping to the shadows all the while. I free climbed up to Levi's office I opened the window I'd left open and slipped inside. As much as going to my room may have seemed like a better idea my room was on a higher floor and I didn't yet have the strength and stamina to reach it from outside.

Checking to make sure the hallway was clear I snuck to my room. If I walked into Levi's room now he would question where I'd been and I was too exuasted to make up an excuse. Luckly Deseriè wasen't here so I could sleep in peace.

I peeled off my gear and collasped onto my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out cold.

"The past cannot be changed, forgotten, edited, or erased it can only be accepted."

Anime- Golden Time

A/N: Happy new year and thanks for reading!

I know I've thrown a lot of characters into this fic but I had fun writing with Necro and have Minda be rebellious and sneak out. I hope your enjoying and thanks for your support!


	20. Chapter 19: Cryptic Answers

After a few weeks of sneaking out Necro finally got a lead.

"I may have found a lead on your missing Scout Jess." She tells me as we sit on the roof of the bar once more and watch the drunks stagger down the street.

"What did you find." I reply carefuly depending on who was holding Jess we might have a hell of a time trying to get him out of whatever big shots slime hole he'd landed in.

"I honestly haven't found much but what I do know is Ash told me there was someone's grunt in his bar boasting something about having captured a Scout. As far as we know he's at the very least alive but Ash couldn't tell who he worked for." She replies.

"Not shocked when I left crime bosses were getting better about protecting their own. But it makes our job more difficult there's too many bosses we need to narrow it down before we make a plan." I reply.

"Another troubling thing my boss has noticed lately is more and more of our clintel has been disappearing off the streets a few days later their bodies turn up in broad daylight whoever is doing this wants them to be found." Necro says.

"They are an example." I murmur mostly to myself. "But for who and to what end?" I turn my head and Necro's black eyes meet my silver ones.

Necro nods her head in agreement. "Your right but I believe it's a warning to the underworld to be careful where they tread because they could be next. I feel like it's also says change is coming maybe he plans to take control of our way of life."

Another puzzle peice set into place. "You might be onto something Necro keep close watch on this situation. Tell your boss to be wary of where and for what he sends his underlings they may be in danger as well. For now dig as deep as you can but don't risk your life for information that might be worthless."

I rise it's nearly dawn and Levi will be up and about soon. Necro joins me at the edge of the roof. "Warn the underworld Necro I have a sense that all hell will break loose if our puppet master gets his way and see if you can't locate Jess the information he has is valuable." My message seemed cryptic but Necro got the point.

"I will do what I can." She replies raising her hood. I jump off the roof and race back. I had been gone longer then planned and I expected Levi would finally catch me this time. As promised Erwin had been turning a blind eye to my comings and goings but I sincerely doubted Levi would be as understanding.

My instincts need to quit being right because sure enough as I hopped in my usual window he was sitting in his chair. I groaned internally the last thing I need now is a month worth of cleaning duties.

"Your up early." I comment jokingly as I take my cloak off and let my hair down. He glares at me a bit before answering.

"You didn't wake me up at all last night which I gather means you weren't even here." He says his voice is cold and I know I'm in for it.

There was no point in lying I sighed. "I was out with an old friend I don't see anything wrong with that." I reply innocently.

His sling was finally gone but he'd been oblivious to my little escapades because of his pain meds. I'd failed to remember he'd been taken off of them and was much more aware.

He snorts. "I doubt it was just for old time's sake Minda what else have you been doing?"

I relent. "I've been asking her to do some digging into our little bird that magically took flight. She also tells me that some big dirty fish have been turning up, literally."

I close the window and move to sit on his desk. "Besides Erwin knows where I've been. My friend might be onto something." I was practically pleading with him.

It was intresting to me how much I'd changed. Before today I would have told him I was out and nothing more. Back then I couldn't have cared less what people in general though of me and would've had taken whatever punishment came my way.

"Fine but Erwin wants a report you've have more then enough time to come up with something and I'm done covering for you."

He walks towards the door and opens it but before he leaves he speaks again. "Your little escapades end tonight Minda." He slams the door closed.

It was true that Levi and Alexis had been looking after Deseriè for me so he'd finally had enough. I huff out a breath in an attempt to laugh. She's too much like me.

After taking a minuet to shower and gather my thoughts I pull on a casual white sweater with black jeans. I make my way up to Erwin's office and knock on the door. I hear a voice tell me to enter.

Instead of Erwin I find Hanji. She looks up at me as if I'm a ghost and she's seeing things. Before I know it I'm once again locked in her arms.

"You've been scaring me Minda I had no idea where you've been going I'm just happy your alive." She says so fast I can't believe I understood what she said.

"Easy Hanji it's gonna take a lot more then a night out to kill me." I reply trying to ease her nerves.

She finally let's go. "Where is Erwin Levi said he wanted a report." Hanji nods.

"He had something come up so he's not here he wants you to give it to me." She replies.

I take a breath and explain everything Necro told me. After I finish I pick a sleeping Deseriè who is drooling on her latest book. She wakes as I do so and streches in my arms.

"About time you got here." She said before settling in my arms and promptly falling back asleep. I honestly wasen't far behind her.

I walk towards the door to put my daughter to bed. "One more thing Hanji."

She looks up from her paperwork. "I think I know who is behind this."

 **"Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple." -L (Death Note)**

 **A/N: I know a cliffhanger I'm a terrible person (I regret nothing lol) I actually planned to have this up ages ago but finals and pep band got in my way I got lazy about finding a quote too anywho I hope your enjoying my readers!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to TheCrimsonScarf who is quickly becoming a good friend and even better writer go check our her story The Realization it's super good**

 **I've also recently created a community called The Best Of Attack On Titan if you would like to be added to my staff to help me get her stories pm me!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Shadow**


	21. Chapter 20: The Ties that Bind

Deseriè and I were sitting on the roof simply looking at the stars. It's been so long since I'd acted like a parent this felt nice.

It was the middle of the night but sleep had been escaping me and it was beginning to take its toll I could hardly keep my eyes open and got fatigued easily. A certain bottle under my bed could help but I took so long to get over a hangover Levi would shoot me when I was up and about again.

This was the first night since joining the Scouts that I finally felt safe and at peace, simply content to hold my daughter sitting on a roof. I still didn't quite understand what Erwin wanted with me and my girls but one thing was certain, we had become the Scouts wildcard. We arn't the typical solider a civilian would expect. Because we knew these walls and these streets we knew far more about what little land was left. I could navigate these streets through every wall by heart maps were a thing of the past.

A small breeze blew my half bangs into my face. Nights like this made me miss Levi. We had been growing apart as of late. I had been so blinded by tracking down public enemy number one I didn't just neglect my daughter, I neglected my personal life as well.

Hours passed like minuets as the full moon found it's place in the center of the clear night sky. Suddeny I heard someone walking across the rooftop behind us. I push my now knotted hair away from my face and look to see Hanji and Levi coming towards us.

"What?" I say rather irritated but not sure as to why.

"Give the brat to Hanji I need you for something." Levi replies just as abruptly. I comply and Deseriè gets off my lap.

"Race you inside?" She asks Hanji who laughs.

"Your on." She says and they both go flying across the roof out of sight. I can't help but smile at their childishness.

Levi rolles his eyes at the scene before joining me on the roof. "I should get my flute out one of these days." I say somewhat absent-minded. Levi looks at me from the corner of his eye.

"When the fuck did you have time to learn." His tone reveals nothing to me as to why he wants me.

I scoff at his answer. "Back when I was a kid I learned piano too." He finally turns to look at me then studying me to see if I'm lying.

I draw my knees up to my chest. "Although I didn't have a privileged or even half way normal upbringing my parents didn't fail to teach me some culture." I trail off and fall silent.

Levi didn't bring up the discussion in Erwin's nor did he seem like he wanted to. He was simply content to be in my company. It made me wonder how many opportunities if any did he get simply be around other people. If any of these soliders really did or spent time with families they left behind.

There was a small commotion we could hear downstairs but Levi dismissed it as the idot recrutes fucking around in the dining hall. "Your not gonna let me intervene are you?" I question the man next to me.

He shakes his head but doesn't speak. A man of few words indeed.

After some time the rumble below us in intensified and spilled onto the training field spanning out around us. I looked at Levi but he held up his hand as Mike and a few other officers haul them away, most likely to await the assignment of cleaning duties.

"You can run them ragged in training tommorrow." Levi speaks for the first time in a number of hours. I strech out my arms along the length of my legs as long as I can while looking at him.

I snicker he knows me so well albeit I'm an open book. From the edge of the field in darkness I see approximately 4 shadows move. I watch them carefully but they merly move about the edge of the field. I look at Levi who nods, they weren't Scouts on patrol. We have company.

Levi walks calmly back inside so we don't let our friends know we had seen them. I pull my guns out which are once again cold from no use. I release the safety on both and check ammo clips and my pouch to find them both fully stocked. Much obliged Hanji.

Pulling my hood up I quickly hook a line from my gloves onto the roof and jump. This feeling never gets old. Feeling the wind on my body, through my fingers and my hair.

My moment of bliss is ended when I run out of cable and am forced to drop to the ground. Keeping to the shadows I race along the edge of the field and reach where Levi and had detected movement.

After carefully combing the area I came up empty. "Anything?" Levi asks as he walks up behind me.

"No they cleared out but not on 3DMG they were most likely on foot." I reply without turning to face him. Right in front of me as if to answer levi's question we hear feet crunching on the still grass in front of us.

Out of the shadows appears a man I thought had met his end when we were children. "Brother." I wisper mostly to myself but Levi clearly heard me. He turns to me, the confusion in his just as clear as my skepticism.

The man before me with eyes as black as Necro's to meet my silver ones and height to match Erwin grinnes cynically.

"Yes indeed hello sister dearest."

"None of us really change, we only become more fully what we might be." -Tokyo Goul

Yes yes I know a whole month without an update plus yet another cliffhanger I'm evil. I'm super sorry for the slow updates school is kicking my ass and I'm trying to prep for the ACT. I will try to have the next one up sooner I spent so much time rehashing this chapter I wanted to end it right.

I'll try to bring Deseriè into the story more nest time I know she's taken a backseat lately

Thanks so much for the support my lovelies keep mashing those buttons

~Shadow


	22. Chapter 21: Brother

**hello my lovelie readers here's another chapter. Mature content ahead enjoy!**

"Hello sister dearest." I had not seen him in seven years. Levi quickly hid his suprise with a scowl directed towards me.

My older brother was a very strong willed man. As children we were in constant competition with each other, always trying to prove ourselves to our parents. Eventually he became obsessed with winning at anything and nearly got all of us kill on our first outing because he refused to listen to reason.

"What do you want and how did you know I was here." I challenge him but to no avail. He paid it no mind he couldn't have changed that much, I reasoned.

"I must have a reason to visit my only family." He said innocently. Playing coy wasen't his style, something smelled worse then the the horse stable and I didn't like it.

"I stopped considering you family ages ago." I reply my tone was cold as ice. I found it extremely hard to believe that a brother that had hated me my whole life, hunted me down just to chat.

As my brother grew more obsessed with winning our parents attention they came to realize just how unstable he was. My family had considerable power and wealth. What finally unraveled my brother was when my parents named me their successor.

"Alen, if your here to kill me just say so I hate it when you beat around the fuckin' bush." I tell him. "I estranged myself from you after you sold our family out to the MP." I was growing more and more bitter.

Alen destroyed my parents and all the order they'd established and the money we collected. At the time I scavenged just enough to find another place. He'd definitely grown since then he was 21 years old to my 18. Now taller then me his messy raven hair and our mothers bright blue eyes hadn't changed. They still had the same obsessive determination as all those years ago.

The crazy bastard just stood there and smiled. I shifted to knock him off his ass before I could a firm grip on my wrist kept me where I was. I turned to see Levi his expression unreadable.

"Tell us what you want before I decide to let her shoot you in the face." Levi adressing Alen without taking his eyes off me.

At this point I was more irritated then anything else and wanted some sleep, hours had passed and dawn was on it's way. I wouldn't be surprised if it had been two or three days since I'd last slept.

"Your little trouble maker is that little pet you used to keep around dear sister." This put me off. "You seem confused little sister let me explain." He certainly still loved grandiose speeches.

"Some time after word reached me of your arrest your little pet-"

"Charlie" I tell him.

"Whatever anyway Charlie showed up and told me what happened so I offered to take her in. Every night I would see her sneaking out doing what I'm still unsure. I believe she was collecting power sister." I snorted.

"Here is my theory. Despite being grateful to you for getting her off the streets Charlie began to feel inferior and loathed the loyalty the rest of your lot gave you. I came to know she now runs a similar organization to the one you used to run. Together with your friend Necro we discovered she's slowly crawling to the top of the underworld. However she's not going to stop there I think she wants the crown."

I didn't reply I glanced at Levi to see him mulling over what he had just been told. "And you found all this just by using Necro?" I question.

Alen waves off my question "I have people too my dear and I paid Necro well enough for her troubles."

"She will need time amassing that kind of power isn't easy the underworld is seldom swayed they'd rather look out for their own interest." I mutter.

"Alen we'll need to hold you until we can verify your intel." I order my brother.

"I'm afraid if you'd like more sister I shall have to take my leave." He says while taking a step back. I reach for my gun and step towards him.

"Let the runt go worse case we have to hunt him down later." Levi says beside me.

"I see you have a warden now." Alen teases. That did it I raced towards him clocking him hard across the face. He was out cold before he hit the ground. I once again felt a strong grip on my wrist.

I knelt down next to my brother. "Your still as weak as you were back then." I rose and walked away, Levi at my side.

After we tossed my brother's sorry ass into a cell. We began to make our way through the massive castle. Levi didn't say anything and he didn't need to, his presence alone was enough.

I headed down towards Hanji's lab. Sure enough everyone was down there laughing about God knows what. Deseriè spotted us first and hopped down off Alexis' lap racing towards Levi and I.

Everyone else looks up. They are still laughing and after a moment I saw why. Somewhere they'd found a bottle of wine I roll my eyes and look at Levi. Not knowing what else to do we sat down and joined them.

My stress melted away with a drink. After a few hours Deseriè fell asleep. I chuckled as she slept soundly on top of Levi who kept glaring at me to get her off. We spent most of the night swapping stories about stupid things we and our subordinates had done.

It was nearly dawn before we decided to call it a night. After unceremoniously dumping Deseriè into her bed I went to shower while Levi as usual refused sleep and disappeared to his office.

I began to strip out of my outfit and ran an extremely hot shower. I tried to wash the scent of Alen off of me but to no avail. I walked out of the bathroom in nothing but my briefs and a towl around my neck.

What I didn't count on was to walk into my room and find Levi sitting on my bed. I froze for a moment before walking over to my dresser to scrounge up a white sweater and black pants. While I was searching I turned part of my attention to the man sitting on my bed.

"Can't you knock like a normal person?" I ask him. He rises and walks towards me.

"You were in the shower you wouldn't have heard me." He replies. I almost yelp when I feel a strong arm wrap around my waist. I turn just as Levi crashes his lips against mine.

I meet his force and push him back. I put my hands on my hips and walk towards him. "We clearly can't interact like normal people." I tell him before he captures my lips once again.

"That's a bad thing?" He asks against my mouth. We continue moving towards the bed Levi's jacket hits the floor along with his cravat and shirt.

He hits my bed with me on top. I run my hands across his chiseled body with my wet hair falling down in my face. Without warning Levi flips me on my back. By this point we were both panting. I can't help but throw me head back and grin. Levi draws my attention back to him with another kiss.

He loops a finger through my briefs and looks me in the eye, asking if I was sure. I nod. As our night together progressed I fell more and more in love with Levi. The last time I had felt like this was before I found out I was pregnant.

We hit out peak at the same time. I was exuasted but satisfied and the last thing I remember was Levi drawing me into his arms.

"Everyone has something they hold dear, something they never want to lose. That's why they pretend. That's why they hide the truth. And that's why they lie."

-Hachiman Hikigaya (couldn't find the anime)

Two chapters in one month I spoil you guys when I don't procrastinate lol that and I'm trying to make up for not posting on a regular basis like I promised.

Please keep in mind (and I kid you not) I will have no free weekends next month so posting will be all over the place.

For anyone still reading this thank you. :)


	23. Chapter 22: Invitation

A sharp knock at the door woke Levi and I from a rather blissful night. After quickly putting his pants back on Levi answers the door. I roll over so my face is buried in the pillow, the sharp light from the hallway didn't agree with my hangover. What I thought was only two or three glasses was probably more like two or three bottles.

Levi finally closes the door as I'm sitting up running a hand through my now damp and matted hair. "They always leave after." I joke as Levi grabs a clean shirt and shoots me a look.

I try to look as innocent as a chick with a grade A hangover could look. At that point my system decided it had had enough with last night and I found myself emptying my system in the toilet with Levi helping me hold my hair.

I brushed my teeth and came back out into the bedroom as Levi was pulling on his jacket. "Top brass called an emergency meeting." Levi says as I begin to get dressed.

I had just finished pulling on the bare minimum and I felt Levi's arm around my waist again. I wrapped my arms around his neck as Hanji burst through the door.

"Hanji!" We shout in unison. She just blushes and laughs.

"Minda your in charge of training today Levi we need to leave now or we will be late you two can finish later." Hanji says. She races across the room and grabs Levi by the wrist.

"I want details later." She wispers in my ear before dragging him out of the room. I laugh as the door closes behind the pair.

It was still early but the recruits were already outside. I still had a splitting headach that eased as I put them through their paces.

"We've done all this a million times." One complained. I scowled.

"Then you know how to do it." I snap my fingers and point towards the field. "You can run laps until dinner if you'd like." I didn't get any more complaints after that.

After I'd run them ragged and the sun was beginning to set I challenged them. "I'm not going to lie I've been hungover all day. But that being said I can still kick all your asses if one of you can knock me on my ass you can go eat early."

They all grew restless at that. I should point out I had no idea Erwin, Levi, Hanji, and Mike were standing on the edge of the field behind me watching.

I went a few rounds with them. I did everything in the book from a roundhouse kick to making them so dizzy I blew them over.

Being pretty confident at this point I simply strolled in front of them. "C'mon no one else?" I question.

This is another good time to point something out. This time it was the fact that I didn't hear footsteps behind me.

Before I knew what was happening my feet were kicked out from under me. My entire body hit the ground at once with a heel dug into my abdomen. After my vision corrected itself I saw Levi leaning over me.

"I hate you." I say. He snorts before dismissing the wannabes.

After they've all left Levi hauls me to my feet. "You know I hate when you pull that shit." I continue to complain as we begin to walk towards the castle.

"That's why I do it." He replies I shoot him a look this time. We reach where Erwin is standing talking to Nile and another man who I hadn't met. Mike and Hanji seemed to have wandered off somewhere.

"Do I have to play nice?" I ask Levi before we reach their earshot. He nods and keeps walking. "Damn." I say under my breath.

"Commanders." I greet politely. Erwin nods to acknowledge our presence.

"So she is teachable." Nile comments.

"Watch it." I say through my teeth. Erwin's gaze locks with mine long enough to tell me to watch my attitude.

"Don't pick a fight you can't finish." Levi comments. I bite my lip so I don't laugh but Erwin seems just as amused.

"This is the woman I told you about Zachely." (a/n: forgive any misspellings) Erwin changes the subject.

"Minda correct?" He asks. I nod.

"Yes sir." I incline my head respectfully.

"I'll leave her and her lot in your care Erwin seeing as she has no intention of leaving." Zachely turns and saunters away.

As soon as he's gone I poke at Nile. "Hey string bean what do you want."

"He's our guest tonight Minda behave." Erwin says. Nile a guest? That's not like letting a bull into a China shop.

Nile smirks and Levi places an arm around my waist, a warning to Nile and to prevent me from killing him.

The two men both seemed caught off guard so I began to walk inside but levi's arm didn't leave my waist until we got to the mess hall which had already been throughly picked over. After we combed through what was left I saw Hanji waving us over.

"I want details." She demanded. I sat next to her and told the whole story in her ear. "Damn." She said after I finished.

"Calm down before you get a nosebleed." Levi speaks up. I smirk as we continue with our meal.

"Intresting warden you have." I reconize the voice behind me as Nile's and exhale loudly through my nose.

"About as intresting as the lack of a filter on your mouth." I retort without turing to face him. I do look up to see Hanji doing everything in her power not to laugh.

I finish quickly and get up eager to get away from the situation. I wind my way through the maze of hallways down to the holding cells.

I pound on the bars of Alen's cell to wake him. "Tossing your own brother in a cell? I thought mom and dad taught you how to host." He begins. I growl. I wasen't about to deal with the grandiose personality he'd created for himself.

"So tell me brother." I say slowly biting the bitterness out of my voice. "Where is she?"

"If I know my dear I'd tell you I've nothing to hide." He answers simply.

"Somehow I doubt that." I turn on my heel and begin to walk out. "Feed him." I tell the guards without stopping.

I go back through the maze to my room. As soon as the door closes I flop onto my bed. I lay like that for a moment before I roll over onto my stomach as sleep finally begins to take me.

Given my regular nightmares I hardly got any real sleep anyway. I heard the door open but I couldn't care less. I felt so drained I'd managed to eliminate and regain all my stress in the same day, something not done without consequence.

I know it's Levi anyway. "Remind me why I have to deal with captain asshat again." I say my voice muffled by the sheets.

"He's here for the week to observe." Levi says quietly as he takes his jacket off and lays it on the chair for my small desk.

I groan. "Who fuckin cares." I reply.

"You asked." I hear the bathroom door shut and the shower start running.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember is Levi throwing a card at me. It pokes my eye to which I curse. "What the fuck is this." I bitch.

I sit up and open the card. "It's an invitation." I murmur.

Turns out it was to a officers ball they held every year for military personnel and their spouses.

I wave it at him. "Why the hell are you giving me this?"

For the first time that day he looked me straight in the eye and said simply. "I'm taking you with me."

"Love is not about getting a yes or no. It's about waiting for someone even if it's completely hopeless."

\- Mahou Sensou (anime)

So many updates you guys are so spoiled :)


	24. Chapter 23: I Don't Dance

**A/N: Hello my lovelies this chapter is a bit longer then usual and Necro's pov may seem a bit odd but I was recently inspired by the book "The Book Theif" and the way it's told. Enjoy!**

Levi had been right to wait until the night before to tell me I was going because I was still going to fight him tooth and nail. I fortunately had a dress from back when I socialized with heathens and monsters.

It started out black at the top and slowly lightened in shade until it ended white at floor length with a sweetheart neckline. My only jewelry for the evening was my pendent bracelet a soft glow coming from the sapphire stone set within it.

I let Hanji doll me up from there because if it was my choice we would have stopped there. She even put makeup on me something I was unaccustomed to.

Hanji didn't stop there she also loosely curled my hair and let it fell down my back.

I heard voices from the doorway and turned to see a bunch of men watching us. Hanji chuckles.

Someone shooes the men away from the door as Hanji finally let's me stand. I smooth out my dress before I see Levi in a freshly pressed tuxedo standing in the doorway.

Hanji excuses herself to help the other girls. He doesn't say anything he merly offers his hand. I take it as we make our way through what had once been the headquarters from a military faction to backstage at a beauty pageant.

Some were screaming about missing hairpins or earrings. Others about what they were wearing. "Tell me again why this is a big deal?" I finally speak.

Levi shrugs as we continue. "It's not they turn it into one." He jerks his thumb towards the hallway leading to the girls barracks.

He had a point I sent Charlie to a few beauty pageants to make money when we were broke it was like watching a carnival. When we get to the main entrance I spotted Nile dressed to the occasion leaning in the doorway watching people leaving for the ball.

Nile sees us and his jaw nearly drops to the floor. I reach out a hand to close his mouth. "How in the hell." He murmurs.

His eyes begin to drift dangerously low. I hold up a gloved hand. "My eyes are up here and your married." He almost stutters to say something but decides against it and leads outside to our carriage.

One silent ride later I was surrounded by other officers in the fanciest room I'd been in without stealing anything. There was a small bar off on one wall with a small band playing in the corner. It took me a minute to realize Necro was playing with them. I couldn't help but grin she never failed to suprise me.

A waiter passed by with a tray of drinks I stop him and grab a glass of champagne. "Minda." Levi warns.

"Shhh." I take a sip. Definitely a lot better the shit I normally drink. The party only ends when someone figures out I'm 17. "Just remember I can so dignified you'd think I've been a socialite my whole life or I can be the chick you'd have to drag home drunk from a bar because she got into a fight with the bartender." He glares and I take another sip trying not to laugh.

"It's not often we see youth like you here." I turn to find who the voice belonged to.

"Commander Pixis." He offers his hand I shake it but he didn't let go and pulled me over to him. I can't help but laugh. He pulls out a flask and takes a swing. I look at Levi who seems indifferent. I shoot him a look but he gives no indication he planned on doing anything. Clearly this was normal well, just about as normal as anything else in my life.

Erwin walked up clearly very amused. "Stop enjoying this." I tell him. Pixis still had ahold of me and smelled strongly of liquor.

The music changed to a slow soft melody which Pixis took as an invitation to lead me out onto the dance floor. "So tell me child, how has the adjustment to military life treated you." He asks. After calling me child I'd all but confirmed he was drunk but I elected to play alone.

As we spun around the floor I told him about my time with the Scouts leaving out of course certain explicit stories.

"What about Captain Levi?" His question came out of nowhere. His eyes finally told me the whole story, this was what he was after all along. I never get a chance to answer as the song ends and Pixis begins told her escort me to the bar where Levi is.

"Just treat him well child you both are broken souls in need of mending." He waves as he walks away. His reputation proceeds he is a very interesting man indeed.

After tracking down Levi and getting a refill for my drink. We stroll about the room visiting with other officers. Some actually impressed with my past and how I avoided capture for so long a conversation I'm sure that Levi would rather I had avoided.

*Necro's pov*

It wasen't hard to see how Levi and Minda went together they were like magnets. Wherever one went the other followed. She was relaxed and care free while levi seemed on edge and on guard. I knew she was fond of him but he was a complete mystery to me so I decided to have a chat with him.

The band I was with as cover finally took a break so I grabbed the chance. I tapped his sholder and gestured him to follow me. Minda was preoccupied with a guy challenging her binge drinking ability something that never ended well for the challenger.

I led Levi out to a small balcony nearby and closed the glass door. The moon was high and I guessed it was somewhere around midnight. I pull the pins and ribbon out of my snow white hair it had been a long night and I was unaccustomed to having my hair piled on my head.

I lean against the railing that looked over Wall Sina. "You seem rather attached to her." I say after a few minutes. Levi turns and looks at me but doesn't seem inclined to speak. Just like her he speaks when he feels it necessary.

There's a chorus of noise inside and I look behind me to see a small crowd gathered around the bar. "At it again is she?" I murmur to myself.

"I'm surprised you haven't had to drag her home drunk yet save for tonight." I say louder so Levi can hear me.

"Somehow I doubt that. She can definitely hold her liquor." He replies shortly. Being her best friend since we were kids I knew Minda and Levi almost didn't seem her type. They had a connection or Minda would have pushed him away I was certain of that much. It wasen't obvious to me what drew them together, one point being that Minda was not a neat and tidy person and Levi couldn't have been cleaner. What they had ran deep.

I think at this point all she wants is someone to stich her back together after being broken so many times and keep her that way. I hope Levi doesn't shatter her into even smaller peices she had always appeared more stable than she was.

She laughs, she fights and does everything else under the sun. Leaving the mystery there as to how she hasn't gotten herself killed or that the bottle didn't beat fate itself to the punch.

Before I can speak again a huge explosion erupts inside and knowing Minda she's in the heart of it. We race back inside where Minda is behind the bar wiggling out of her dress to reveal her 'work clothes' underneath. "Just hand me the swords then." She says as a bullet flies past Levi and I as we slide behind the bar to join her. She pulled her gloves out of her boots and snags a ribbon of of levi's wrist roughly pulling her hair back.

The blades she held were similar to mine in length, they were built for speed and efficiency unlike rich asshats who keep them in a case for show Minda's were like her, built to kill. I almost pitted her here she is trying to leave this life behind just to have it haunt her wherever she goes.

Because I'd snuck in with the band and I paid off the bartender my own blades were hidden in the bar so I reach for them. I nod to Minda who is crouched like a wild animal she nods back and we wait for a couple of goons to get closer to the bar before striking.

At the same time we swing up over the bar with both feet connecting with the welps on the other side taking care of them instantly. I slow up and watch Minda she moves through the fleeing crowd and slashing anyone brave enough to get close to her. It's been awhile since I've seen Minda fight with blades instead of bullets. Granted it's been ages since I saw her fight at all.

If that girl ever told anyone she can't dance she lied. She just seems to float just slashing away without a care in the world. What can I say it's like watching art being created before your eyes.

It's not widely known that my dear old friend started with a sword before she aquired the fine weapons she has now, which are conveniently absent from her ensemble. And despite all the years I've known her, she still hasn't seen fit to tell me how she came by those 'crimson guns' as she faithfully calls them.

I seem to have a fondness for my memory and telling a story. I could tell you how Minda's story ends right here and now but where would be the fun in that. I would hate for the story to end so quickly.

But as I tell you all of this Minda and managed to effectively scare off or defeat our favorite party crashers (well mine at least I still haven't attended a better party then the one in question).

She holds a blade to a man's throat and growls at him. I was sitting on the bar. I'd decided Minda could handle it and besides I needed a drink. But I had to raise an eyebrow at this behavior, there was only one person I knew of that she would growl at.

I sat my drink down and jumped down from my perch on the bar and lazily stroll towards the pair. Sure enough it seemed that her darling brother had seen himself out of his cell. And one thing I can tell you for certain is you really don't want to know is how he got out.

I've seen a lot in my few years behind these walls but I could never have predicted the young girl who would walk through the smashed doorway and the hell she would have to pay.

 **"What's better? A lie that draws a smile? Or the truth that draws a tear?"**

 **(Couldn't find a source)**

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed and a special shout out and thanks to Sleepy Lotus who's stories are amazing and have become an inspiration to me and gave me the motivation to finally finish this chapter and is quickly becoming a friend please check her out she's a must read espically if you love Pirates of the Caribbean :)**


	25. Chapter 24: Stay

*Minda's pov*

"You've got some nerve you little bitch." I kept the sword held to my brother's throat but he was the least of my problems. I knew Charlie was alive but the fact that she showed up here means she's entering her endgame. She's getting arrogant and I promise I will make it her undoing.

"Do I now? I've gathered all my peices and since all my old friends are in one place I thought I'd tie up some loose ends." She says sweetly before pointing a gun at my head, something I had not anticipated.

"Let him go." She demands. I don't move.

"Let her go." Levi says from behind me, a few scouts and run off to get arms and had since returned taking aim on the young girl.

She, in the end I knew, would force my hand. I played it out in my head and the outcome wasen't in my favor. Even if they killed her chances are that brother dearest is armed and will kill me before she hits the floor. That was all besides the point, however. I wanted to kill that little shit with my own hands, even if it's the last thing I do as a free woman. In the end I elect to let my brother go.

Charlie simply walks out with him. He was clearly all she was after and it gave me another peice of her chess board. He was her king.

I on the other hand, was furious with myself. She was right there I could have ended all of this but I didn't. Because in that moment I thought of the child I would leave behind.

We returned to the castle and I stormed inside and into Levi's office simply because it was the nearest room I had a key to.

I keep a small satchel in his desk filled with a few days worth of arms and outfits which I quickly seek out. I had to leave, there was no way I would be able to hunt Charlie down by normal means. Erwin, Hanji, and espically Levi had done so much for me I couldn't keep dragging them into my problems.

I hear the door open behind me but I don't slow my pace until Levi spins me around and snatches my bag away from me, preventing my escape. "Where are you going?" He questions me.

I grab for the bad without replying but he simply backs away. "I have to leave Levi, I can't keep dragging you and the others into this." He sets the bag down on the floor.

"I need to do this without the Scouts and without you." I continue quietly. He doesn't say anything and he doesn't need to. I can see it in his eyes that he wants me to stay. And I want to stay, but at this point, it just was not an option. Levi was obviously still sensing my intent to leave.

It broke my heart to see him like this, to see whatever fragile relationship we may have falling apart as we stood mere steps from one another. I walk over to him and gently press my lips to his. "Levi, I can't deny that I care about you but that's exactly why I have to go." I say against his lips.

It's his turn to kiss me and I kiss back, matching his energy. Within seconds a simple kiss turns into a fight for dominance. He backs be up until I hit his desk, leaving me with no further retreat. He begins to trail kisses along my jaw and down my neck.

"Levi I really-" a moan escapes my throat without warning. My sweet spot had always been the crook of my neck and Levi had made his way there. He puts his hands around my waist and begins to guide me to the door connecting his office and his room, all without breaking our kiss.

As soon as he closes the door to his room I shake him out of his jacket. He grabs it before it can hit the ground and tosses it on a small table against the wall. He begins to unzip my strapless top, completely exposing me. I remove my pendant bracelet and toss it on top of his jacket.

I begin to unbutton his shirt as my long leg begins to wrap itself around his waist. Now it's his turn to let a low growl escape I smile faintly as he once again begins kissing his way down my now exposed chest. I finally finish with all the fucking buttons on his shirt and throw it on the floor. I run my fingers along his body, hardened by years of service and the scares to match, he was simply a map my body desprately wanted to memorize.

He gently laid me on the bed as he continued his progress, and running his hands all over my body further increasing my desire. "Levi, quit fucking teasing me." I command.

"Shut up, brat." He speaks without slowing his already maddeningly slow pace. I was trembling at this point, my lust and energy pushing me to my breaking point. I wanted to make a mental note to kick his ass later but pretty much any thoughts of mine had jumped out the window by now.

While all of this ran through my mine Levi's tounge had wandered into sensitive territory. Any doubts had offically left my mind as Levi earned another moan from me. "Fuckin short stack." I thought. I hadn't even realized he'd managed to take my shorts off with one hand while the other played decoy.

Levi let his tounge dance inside me and I fell back never, even with my ex has anyone pleasured me like this. We continued to make passionate love that night, a few instances involving handcuffs.

I woke early that morning with a strong arm around me. I glanced at the night table finding a half empty bottle of god knows what and my handcuffs. I tried not to disturb Levi as it looked like this was the first time he'd seen peaceful sleep in months. He awoke anyway, tightening his grip on me as I tried to get out of bed. "Your not going anywhere." He murmurs against my body. I roll over and begin to kiss him before he trails his own down my body. I try to squirm away but have no success.

"Love, I don't think we have time for round two." I tell him. This does little to slow his pace. "Levi, Erwin wanted a report hours ago." I continue. In all truthfulness I simply want him to let go so I can shower.

"Erwin can wait a few fuckin more hours then." Levi growls while drawing me closer to him. A knock at the door intruppts any further escapades on levi's part.

"What?" Levi calls before meeting my lips once again.

"Levi open the door." Erwin calls. I give Levi a pointed look and he groans before finally getting out of bed while throwing a blanket over me. He quickly puts on his pants before answering Erwin's call. "You two were supposed to be in my office hours ago and it's not like you to oversleep." I hear Erwin say. Despite it starting out as a lie this works in my favor.

Levi doesn't have a reply for his commander or rather, one he was willing to give. "I expect a report from both of you by days end and don't try to tell me she's not here."

"Tch." Was levi's only reply before he shut the door. He crosses the room, putting his uniform on before tossing one of my old tattered sweaters and pants that I kept in his room at me.

I dress and grab my pendant bracelet before flopping back down on the bed. Levi ignores me and walks out of the room. Seizing the moment I grab a few towels and hit the shower.

The hot water relaxes weeks of tension and stress, which in turn clears my mind. After at least an hour I turn the water off and wrap my hair with one towel and my body with the other before walking back out into Levi's room.

"You have no shame anymore do you?" Levi asks and I laugh.

"Not in front of you I don't." I reply while dressing again. A smile tugs at the corner of his mouth.

I begin to walk out when Levi snakes an arm around my waist from behind. "What do you think your doing." He asks me as he begins to trail kisses down my neck.

"Going to spend time with my kid for once." I reply. He seems irritated the answer wasen't him. I open the door and walk down to Hanji's lab where Deseriè spends a lot of her time.

I open the door and sure enough there she is working on yet another of Hanji's convoluted plans with the mad scientist herself. They are so engrossed in their work they don't hear Levi and I enter.

"Oi brat." Levi calls. I narrow my eyes at him but he doesn't react. Deseriè stands and turns to face us, her face lights up and she hops off her stool and races over to us, jumping into my arms.

"And see I thought that was my nickname short stack." I address Levi this earns me a smack in the back of my head to which Deseriè laughs and jumps down. She then takes off out the door Levi and I glance at one another before I take off after her and Levi reluctantly follows. It only seemed fair to give Charlie one days headstart.

"I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone. I long for that feeling to not feel at all. The higher I get, the lower I'll sink. I can't drown my demons they know how to swim."

-Bring Me The Horizon

 **A/N: Hello guys I'm back with a semi happy ending lol. They do deserve it and I don't think you guys can handle another cliffhanger. I have recently begun writing a new fic for Pirates of the Caribbean called "Voliet Seas" check it out! And lastly much love to Sleep Lotus who also writs for POTC and had become a good friend and inspararion check her out as well she's in my authors list! As always leave a review but no flames they don't do me any good.**


End file.
